The Copycat Rook
by Danball Vampire Shogun
Summary: During the final battle with Magolor, in a desperate attempt to defeat Kirby, Magolor opens a black hole that Kirby gets sucked into. Now barely clinging onto life, he is found by Hyoudou Issei and is brought to Rias Gremory... KirbyXHarem, IsseiXHarem
1. From Dreamland to Japan!

I, Kirby, am now fighting my friend or right now I guess he's my enemy...Magolor. I went around all of Dreamland looking for pieces of this guy's ship so he could go back home. He asked me for help and there was no way I could say no to him, I'll help anyone who needs it...or whoever offers me food.

Back to the point, in the end he turned back on me and powered up into this...God. He was definitely tough that's for sure and he definitely wasn't holding anything back on me.

"Bow down to your crowned ruler you pink puffball! You've no place in the empire that Dreamland shall become!" He spoke to me in that gravelly monster voice, the voice of a demon. In all honesty, his voice was scarier than Zero's and that was saying something truly.

To his words, I shook my head furiously. There's no way I can just kneel down while you take Dreamland! I have to beat you for my friends too! For Meta Knight, Dedede, and Dee! I don't know what you did with them when you separated me from them but I will beat you!

Taking a tight hold on the Ultra Sword, I rushed up to him as he charged his magic in his hands. "Come meet your end! Fool!" Wasting no time, I expanded the Ultra Sword and smashed it into the Magic in his hand, it was really a struggle to push through but I persevered, the thought of losing giving me strength as I pushed through his magic. I held my Ultra Sword high above and slashed him furiously, the Ultra Sword taking a different form each time until I held it behind me and let it grow to its absolute largest size and brought it down on him!

I cut through like a hot knife through butter as the darkness flew out from Magolor's wound as he glared daggers at me. "I don't believe this...to be defeated by the likes of you...no. If I must go down, then I'll take all of Dreamland with me!" He opened up a huge black hole above us as everything around us was sucked in, even Magolor himself! And me too!

Wah! I was being lifted! No no no! As he was sucked in I heard Magolor laughing. "Die filth!"

"Waaaaaahhhhh!" I yelled as I was pulled off of the ground and sucked into the large black hole!

* * *

I, Hyoudou Issei, am riding back to Kuoh Academy where my super busty bishuojo of a master is waiting for me after the Devil's Work.

I gotta admit, being a devil is pretty awesome, especially since I'm surrounded by bishuojos with huge oppai! Buchou's look so soft! But Akeno-san's also look elastic with perfect areole like any Japanese woman should! Asia's are developing but when they're done they'll be glorious! Koneko-chan's are very small but still cute but she hates when I look at them.

Then there's that pretty boy Kiba! The enemy of all men! Thinking over my hatred for Kiba, I almost pedaled right past the mop of pink hair lying in the street. What happened to this person? Wait...suddenly my face was stretching into a lewd look, with hair that color it must be a bishuojo with big oppai! I shook my head, right now this person needs help! But maybe if I'm right she'll want to repay me for saving her!

 _"Oh thank you so much! How can I ever repay you...Ise-sama?" Her massive breasts spilling out of her shirt._

 _"You can repay me with your body! Let me ravish it!"_

I had to wipe the blood from my nose before I stopped and ran over to whoever it was, I flipped them over and slightly cried when I saw it was a young boy. I am straight, I love oppai but even I must admit that this kid is adorable! Like the puppy kind of cute! He looked about as old as Koneko-chan too!

I lowered my head to his(unfortunately male)chest and panicked when I didn't hear a heartbeat! Crap, what do I do? Wait! Maybe if I get him to Buchou fast enough she can revive him with her evil pieces! I know I kinda just picked some random kid off the street but shut up! I panicked! I loaded him onto my back and pedaled off for Kuoh Academy as fast I could!

I burst through the door with the kid on my back when I got there, everyone stared at me surprised with my entrance.

"Buchou! He needs help!" I dropped him on the floor in front of her. She still seemed shocked and confused.

"I-Ise? Who is this?" She asked me, but we don't have time!

"I don't know, but you have to help him he's not breathing! And Asia can't heal him!" Buchou seemed to think it over first, before she narrowed her eyes.

"Why should I make him my servant if I don't know who he is? He could be a Fallen Angel." For once, I glared back at Buchou.

"So you'll let him die here without trying to help him?!" She widened her eyes before locking her gaze onto the boy clad in a pink shirt and blue jeans on the floor.

"Ara, I think you should help him Rias. I don't think Ise will forgive you if you don't." Well, I might if she let me fondle her breasts...I mean no!

"Yes Buchou. It wouldn't be fair to leave him there to die." Even that pretty boy Kiba agreed with me! For once thanks ya bishounen!

"Please help him!" Asia had her hands clasped together in a kind of prayer to our master.

"...Please help him Buchou." Whoa! Even Koneko-chan wanted to help! She barely ever spoke!

Buchou looked at all of us and then back to the kid before sighing, "Okay, I'll use my remaining Rook piece to revive him. I wouldn't want my adorable servants to despise me."

"Thank you Buchou!" I yell in relief and smile as a magic circle appears with the Gremory symbol on it. A Rook piece is placed on the kid's chest and sinks in as the ritual is complete, it's just like when she did it on Asia.

The boy's eyes suddenly began twitching, he was waking up!

* * *

Ow...why does my head hurt so much? And why do I feel so...weird? I open my eyes and am greeted with the sight of six people standing above me. Wait...these people look funny, they don't look like any Dreamlanders I've ever seen...Where am I?

"Ah, you are awake. Tell me your name." The woman with the red hair asked me. I scratched my head...wait...what are these five things on my hands? And what are these long sticks connecting my stomach and feet and what is this thing I'm feeling between those long sticks? Plus, what's this hairy stuff on my head?

"Poyo?" I spoke, everyone surrounding me gave me weird looks. Well, I'm used to that...Meta Knight and Dedede used to give me the same look...Why do I feel like I can say something else though? "Uh, I mean, my name is...Kirby." The brown-haired guy next to her raised a brow.

"Just Kirby? What about your second name?" Second name? Yeah, Meta told me about those right? Plus, I met that guy on Ice Cream Island once, oh yeah his name was...

"R-Right, Sakurai Kirby. Th-That's my name." It feels weird using words like Meta and Dedede do, most of what I'm saying is what I heard them say..."

"Ara ara, he's so cute, isn't he?" The black-haired woman said as she smiled at me, but...that smile was a little scary...

"Yes, he is." The red-haired lady agreed, what does that word even mean? So many people call me that... "Anyway, I am Rias Gremory, your new master. Welcome to our family." She was smiling warmly at me, causing me to smile back. Wait, what does 'master' mean?

"Ufufu, my name is Himejima Akeno, Rias' Queen." Her queen?

"Yo, I'm Hyoudou Issei, the guy that saved you and the future Harem King!" Harem King? What? I'm so confused! Weird is I know what that means but I don't know what it... _means._ Plus, this guy saved me? I'm thankful!

"My name is Yuuto Kiba, Buchou's Knight." Her knight?

"I'm Asia Argento! I'm her new Bishop!" She seems really nice! Asia, huh? The Bishop?

"...Toujo Koneko." The girl with the white hair on the couch with a rather large cookie in her hand told me, but I barely heard any of it due to that cookie in her hand! I want a cookie too!

"Hey, uh, think you have another one of those cookies it looks delicious."...my mouth must've been watering a waterfall because everyone except Koneko sweatdropped. She merely reached into the bag next to her and tossed a cookie at me which I grabbed and promptly swallowed in one bite.

"Ufufu, it seems our new Rook likes sweets just as much as Koneko-chan!" As much? I'd say more, ma'am.

"I just love food!" I announced loud and proud with my mouth full as I heard Asia giggle at my proclamation for my love! Eventually even Ms. Rias was laughing along with Asia and Ms. Akeno too.

"You're adorable Kirby, but we still need to prove that you aren't just wasting my Rook piece now don't we?" She said it with a small smile on her face. She turned to Issei and smiled at him, "Issei, how about you and Kirby have a little spar. This way I can see how strong Kirby is and how much you've grown." A spar? Me and Meta used to have those all the time! So now I'll fight Issei?

"Well, if you say so then yes, Buchou!" She then turned to me and gestured for everyone to come outside with her. She led us all to the yard behind that building we were in, yeah I still don't know where I am...

"Issei, bring out your Boosted Gear." Ise nodded and a red glow enveloped his left hand and a red gauntlet appeared! Whoa, that looks so cool! Can I copy that? Suddenly, I heard someone say...

 **[Boost!]**

"Kirby, are you alright with this? I don't want Ise to hurt you." I shook my head, I don't know how strong Ise is but I do know that if I can fight Magolor then I can fight Ise!

"Okay, go!" Suddenly, Issei was charging at me and my eyes narrowed as I saw him rear back his fist and punch at me. I slid under the punch and flipped onto my feet on the other side, it's weird...this body is definitely different than my old one but it still feels the same...

Issei twisted around and sent another punch at my face, without any time to dodge again, I lifted up my hand and caught Ise's punch, he and everyone else seemed shocked, I dunno why since Ise's punch was kinda weak...or was that just me?

What I didn't expect was when I was engulfed in the white light of when I copy a power...wait, was I...?

When the light died down, I had a perfect replica of Ise's gauntlet on my hand, I heard everybody gasp off to the side...

* * *

W-What? How did Kirby...? He has...so there can be two Sekiryuutei? No, each generation has a single one. So how is it that Kirby has a perfect copy of Ise's Sacred Gear?

"What the?! How'd you do that?!" I hear Issei yell at Kirby, who simply shrugs in return.

"I copied your power, it's something I've always been able to do. It usually doesn't work like that though..." So he did copy Ise? How is that possible? Is it his Sacred Gear?

"Ara ara, it seems our new kouhai is filled with surprises! I didn't expect this at all!" Akeno exclaims next to me with her usual smile on her face, I can only agree with my Queen.

"Kirby! Was that your Sacred Gear at work?" I ask although I know I've never heard of any Sacred Gear that could do that.

"Sacred what? Whatever it is, no." Kirby replies with a raised eyebrow and an adorable little frown on his face! I almost coo'ed at him! Then I saw him turn back to Ise with a small smile on his determined face. "C'mon, Ise!"

I watched in astonishment as Kirby's version of the Boosted Gear glowed with a green light and next I heard...

 **[Boost!]**

Of course, in Kirby's case, it was said in this cute high-pitched voice that almost made everyone present coo. I looked over to see even Yuuto struggling to keep a straight face at the sound.

Back to the fight, Kirby was dashing straight at Ise with the Boosted Replica held behind him, Ise's grew wide and when he tried blocking with the original Boosted Gear he was sent flying back from Kirby's monstrous punch!

Unbelieveable, that punch felt stronger than even my Koneko-chan! And her strength is incredible!

To my left, I hear Koneko-chan quietly murmur, "...Kirby-san is very powerful." I must agree with you my rook.

As Ise tumbled to a stop, he pushed himself back up and pointed straight at Kirby with wide eyes, "What the hell was that?!" Kirby gave him an incredulous stare and tilted his head adorably.

"A punch." Everyone present fell over at his simple answer before Ise smacked his forehead.

"Why was it so strong?!" Kirby scratched his cheek before answering.

"That wasn't strong. I barely put anything in that, I could punch a lot harder than that!" That was like a tap for him? Amazing...Ise thank you for bringing this new Rook to me. At this point, I've seen enough.

"Okay, you two! That's enough!"

* * *

I heard Ms. Rias say that we were done and let out a deep breath, that was fun! Using Ise's power was awesome, I hope we can fight again sometime!

I let my copied ability leave my body as I held the star that it was held in and tossed it behind me before walking over to everyone else with Ise, who seemed depressed.

"I can't believe I just lost to my kouhai..." He moped as we neared the others, Mr. Kiba was looking at me in interest, Ms. Asia was looking at me with wide eyes, Ms. Akeno was giving me that scary smile again! Koneko was looking at me with the same blank look on her face with just a hint of interest and Ms. Rias was smiling at me.

"That was truly amazing Kirby! I wouldn't guess you'd be so strong!" She told me and I grinned before shrugging. "I'm happy I decided to save you. Not just because you're strong but I can sense that you are pure."

"I am? Thank you, I guess." She hugged me then and my eyes widened before hugging her back and smiling.

"Welcome to our family Kirby." Everyone else was smiling at me and Issei gave me a thumbs up.

I think I really like these guys...but I still need to figure what happened to Dreamland...and my friends...

Meta...Dee...Dedede...please be alright.

* * *

I don't know why Buchou, as Ms. Rias wanted me to call her from now on, wanted me to do this but if she's my master now I should listen I guess. I pushed open the door as the man inside called for me.

"Say hello to our new transfer first year student, Sakurai Kirby!" The teacher introduced me as I walked in clad in the Kuoh Academy's boys winter uniform.

Recalling how Akeno-senpai taught me how to introduce myself(as well as the honorific I just used) I began speaking.

"Hello I'm Sakurai Kirby! Please take care of me!" And as expected...

"KAWAAAAIIIIII!" All females in the room screamed out at the sight of me as I felt the sweat drop on the back of my head. Quickly I spotted Koneko-chan over at the corner and sat down next to her as I was swarmed by students.

* * *

 **Hello all! I understand that this may seem like an odd and probably spontaneous crossover but trust me, I have actual plans for this story and I think you'll like them.**

 **Now, this story starts just after the battle with Raynare at the church and the situation with Asia, we'll be continuing with canon next chapter.**

 **Now I wanna address harems. While I know it's Kirby, I will give him a harem. Issei will keep most of his harem but Kirby is gonna snatch up(unintentionally) Koneko as well as the other kouhais that wanted Ise like Ravel, Le Fay and Bennia and (arguably) Ophis, there'll be two other girls but I won't reveal them. Hehehe.**

 **That's everything, I hope you guys actually like this story!**


	2. Raiser Phoenix

I, Kirby, am now in the club room of the Occult Research Club. Buchou told me to come here everyday after school, so I came with Koneko-chan. Issei and the others were already there waiting for us.

"Ah, welcome Koneko-chan, Kirby-kun." Buchou greeted us as we walked in, I waved at her with a smile as Koneko-chan simply walked over to her usual seat after giving a quiet greeting.

"So what are we doing today, Buchou?" I ask her, still pretty clueless as to what we do at these meetings.

"Today we're going to discuss the topic of getting you, Issei, and Asia getting familiars." Familiars? Oh yeah, Akeno-senpai taught me about those too, they're suppose to be like your partner, right? That you can summon anytime.

Suddenly, I see Ise gain a tick mark on his head, "Huh?! But Buchou! Asia and I had to go hand out flyers before you even decided to think about this?!" Flyers? Was I suppose to be handing those out? Why?

"Well, I suppose you're right, but..." Suddenly Buchou walked over to me and pinched my cheek and pouted, "If they see my adorable little Kirby out on the street alone, they might just steal him from me." I can get stolen? Wow...Japan sure is a scary place...But I wish Buchou would stop stretching my face like this! It really hurts!

"That's no excuse!" Issei yelled out in protest as Rias sighed.

"Alright, I suppose it is too early for him to get a familiar. He hasn't even done the Devil's work yet, but I'd still like for him to come with us." What's the devil's work? Is that something I have to do now?

"Buchou, what's the devil's work?" Akeno-senpai hadn't taught me about this yet...Buchou smiled at me again.

"As devils, we get requests from humans to fulfill a wish of theirs and hopefully form a contract with them." Fulfill wishes? Okay, I think I get it. Thank you Buchou! "When the time comes for you to do it Kirby, you'll transport there via magic circle." Right! How do I do that?

That's when two women who looked as old as Buchou and Akeno-senpai came in, followed by a group of people. The woman with short hair and glasses looked at Issei, Asia, and I with a slightly surprised look.

"Ah Rias, you've expanded your peerage." She asked my master, who nodded and pointed at us three, "This is Asia Argento, my Bishop, Hyoudou Issei, my pawn and my newest member Sakurai Kirby, my Rook. Ah but Sona, it seems you've also gained an additional member." As Buchou said this, the blonde guy next to Sona-san walked forward as Issei seemed to recognize him.

"Hey I know you, you're a part of the student council, right?" Ise said as the guy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Kaichou's new pawn Genshirou Saji." Oh so he's a pawn like Ise. That means they'll be really good friends!

"Hey I'm a pawn too! Guess that makes us equals!" Ise exclaimed cheerfully to the guy, who simply smirked.

"Oh please don't go comparing me to you! I took up four Pawn pieces, you know?" He held up four of his fingers as Sona-kaichou sighed.

"Saji, Hyoudou Issei used up all eight pieces." That Saji guy looked super shocked after what she told him about Ise. Looks like Ise had him beat!

"All eight! This guy? No way!" After that Sona had to apologize for Saji's actions as Buchou brought up the subject of familiars again, causing Sona-kaichou to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? You plan to go for your familiars as well? Well, that proposes a problem for us since he only accepts once a month..." Buchou smiled at Sona-kaichou before raising her hand.

"How about we settle this with a little competition then?" Before I can wonder what Buchou means by competition, Sona-kaichou's eyes grew wide.

"Competition? Surely you don't mean a Rating Game." Rating Game? What the heck is that supposed to be? Buchou simply laughed it off.

"No, I doubt we'd be allowed to do that anyway. I know! How about we settle this like regular teenagers do?" Uh, how do regular teenagers handle these things?

* * *

So we teenagers usually handle our problems with sports? Okay.

Ise, Asia-chan, Kiba, Koneko-chan and I are at Kuoh's tennis court as we watch Buchou and Akeno-senpai about to begin a match against Sona-kaichou and Tsubaki-fukukaichou. All the boys are cheering really loudly and Ise has his face pressed up against the fence, is it because Buchou and Akeno-senpai are out there? Wow, they must really like them!

Suddenly, I hear Buchou yell out, "Are you ready, Sona!" To which Sona-kaichou merely smirked and pointed her racket at Buchou.

"As ready as ever, Rias!" Looks like they're really pumped up, huh? This game looks like it'll be really fun!

"Ufufu, then shall we begin?" Akeno-senpai asked as the match started and the boys' cheering intensified. Kiba scratched the back of his head, clearly confused.

"Why are there so many people at a tennis match?" In response, Koneko-chan pointed at Ise, who had splurting out of his nose. Oh no! Is he alright? That doesn't look too good.

"...Most are perverted boys like him." Hmm, what does perverted mean? I dunno but I turn back to the match which was really intense but suddenly I turn back to Koneko-chan with a question mark probably dancing above my head.

"Koneko-chan why are all these boys' noses bleeding?" She sighed at my question and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"...Kirby-kun just promise you'll never be like them." She tells me as we both watch all of them blast away in a shot of blood...I still don't what she meant by that though.

* * *

"...Too bad it ended in a draw." From my place next to Koneko-chan, I have a clear view of the busted up rackets she was holding.

"Are all tennis matches like this, Koneko-chan?" I ask her as she shakes her head.

"...They used magic in their swings Kirby-kun, only Buchou and Kaichou could have a tennis match like that one." I nod as she explains to me what happened, I'm no stranger to magic, I use it in my Beam Form after all.

"So what happens now Buchou? How do we decide who gets their familiars?" Ise asked our master, who merely smiled at him.

"We're deciding on another sport to play right now, Ise. More of a team sport actually." Buchou said before Akeno-senpai walked up to her.

"Ah Rias, Sona has decided on dodgeball, will that do for you?" Buchou merely nodded in agreement.

"So it's decided. We'll play dodgeball! Get ready my servants!" A team sport? Okay, but...

What's dodgeball? Is it something I can eat?

* * *

On the night of the game, the two sides of Gremory and Sitri are facing down one another. Issei had made us all headbands that everyone immensely appreciated and we wore proudly. He said since he was horrible at sports, he wanted to do something for the team.

Buchou had explained to me that all I had to do was get the ball and chuck as I hard as I could at the other team's faces while not getting hit. Seems easy enough.

As the game begins and the girl from the Sitri side that's on our side of the field chucks the ball, unfortunately, it grazes Koneko-chan's shirt and shreds it, leaving that stuff she wears underneath it exposed...I still don't get why Ise's nose keeps bleeding...that looks unhealthy.

After that Tsubaki-fukukaichou tossed a really strong throw that at first seemed to be heading after Buchou but suddenly swerved and headed for me!

"Kirby! Look out!" Without thinking about it, I stuck my hand out and caught it in my hand, stopping it dead in its tracks, slightly skidding back from the force. All from the Sitri side looked at me in shock, Tsubaki-fukukaichou completely shocked still.

"To stop Tsubaki's throw...such amazing strength..." I think I heard Kaichou mutter as Saji openly gawked at me. I turned to my master who had a large grin on her face and asked.

"I just throw it, right Buchou?" She smiled at me and nodded before I turned back to my opponents and threw the ball straight at one of them, when it hit her she went flying into the far wall with swirls in her eyes. Did I do it right? Looks like everyone's shocked again...looks like I cause that a lot.

From that point on, everyone on the other team aimed right for me. I had sidestep throws left and right and even leap right over one to avoid it. One ball got thrown at Ise that was impossible to dodge so it hit him in the...I'm not sure what that area is called but I felt the pain from it that's for sure...

After leaving Asia to heal Ise, Koneko-chan came back into the game and returned the favor to Saji, putting him in the same situation as Ise was...ouch. We won and the game and the rights to receive familiars.

The trip for Ise's and Asia-chan's familiars was...weird. We met this guy that reminded me of someone I knew from a fighting tournament I entered a while ago and then there was that Water Sprite that scared Ise and made him cry from the 'betrayal' as well as the slime that started shredding apart the girls' clothes. Ise said he definitely wanted it for his familiar but the girls had to destroy it. While having my eyes covered by Kiba, Ise's nose was gushing and Koneko-chan punched his lights out for looking at her.

In the end, Asia got a small dragon which she named Rasse and it doesn't like Ise...at all. Something about not liking other males.

I wonder what my familiar will be?

* * *

The next day, I sat in the club room with Buchou, Koneko-chan and this other lady that introduced herself as a servant of Gremory. I think she said her name was Grayfia...or something like that.

Pretty soon all the others showed up, all of them looking as grim as Buchou did, Ise looked as confused as I probably did though. Why did it feel like everyone was on edge? Even Koneko-chan, who doesn't show much emotion looks a little uneasy. I don't know what's going on but I do know it can't be good.

Once Grayfia had introduced herself to everyone else, a magic circle came to the life on the floor, sweltering flames erupting from it. From the flames, a blonde man wearing a red suit stepped out with a smirk on his face.

"Hello lower beings. I have graced you with my presence." I heard Buchou grunt at his arrival, so she doesn't like him much. He doesn't seem very nice...

"Raiser..." Buchou growled out as this Raiser guy smiled...weirdly at her, almost like how Ise stares at girls just...creepier.

"Ah Rias, my lovely fiancé. So wonderful to see you once again, have you missed me?" I heard a gasp behind me that definitely sounded like Ise, he sounded mad too.

"Fiancé?!" He cried out as Grayfia nodded while Raiser pulled Buchou down to sit with him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, Rias-sama has been engaged to Raiser-sama for a long time now." So...that means they're gonna get married right? I think that's what Meta explained to me a long time ago. Does Buchou even want to marry this guy? She seems very unhappy just being close to him...

Buchou sat up when that Raiser guy started rubbing his hand on her leg and turned to him, she was really angry.

"Stop it Raiser, there's no way I'll marry you so just give up." Instead of getting angry like I thought he would, he just smirked.

"Ah but Rias, have you forgotten the situation of your household?" Rias turned to him with a glare.

"I uphold the reputation of my household and will not tarnish it by marrying the likes of you!" She screamed at him as his eyes narrowed and he stepped up, grabbing Buchou's chin and forcing her face closer to his.

"I'm afraid I can't let you insult the name of the Phoenix anymore, Rias." They were staring into each other's eyes but not in the good way...

Suddenly, Grayfia put an end to the fight that almost broke out, "Sirzechs-sama sent me here with the intent to prevent any fights from starting. My lord insists that if their is a disagreement then you two are to settle it in a Rating Game." There's that word again...what does it mean? I turn to Akeno-senpai.

"Senpai, what's a Rating Game?" I ask her as she smiles at me before explaining.

"Well Kirby-chan, a Rating Game is a battle between the peerages of two high-class Devils. The evil piece system I explained to you before comes into play here." I get it! So it's like a big fight between two sides! Ise must have been wondering the same thing because he nodded to Akeno-senpai's explanation too.

Suddenly, Raiser looked towards us, "Rias, is this little group your entire peerage?" Rias glared at him.

"Yes, what of it?" She asked as Raiser smirked and snapped his fingers and fifteen girls entered the room the same way he did.

"This is mine and as you can see I have a full set." Wah! He has a lot more people than us! That's not good! Ise looked shocked at the sight and then began...

...crying.

"Fifteen bishuojos! What a true man!" Raiser raised a brow at Ise and then turned to Buchou.

"Rias? Why is your servant staring at me and crying?" At the question, Buchou rolled her eyes.

"He wants to be Harem King." Raiser smirked at the answer and called for one of the ladies.

"Yubelluna!" He called her as she simply nodded and walked over to him. He grabbed her chin and...made their lips touch? Wait...yuck! Is that their tongues? Huh? What's he doing to the watermelon on her chest? Koneko-chan then placed her hand over my eyes. Why does everybody keep doing that?

"You'll never have what I do you low-class scum." I heard Raiser say to Ise, when Koneko-chan moved her hand from my eyes, I glared at him.

"Hey! I don't know what you were doing to that lady but you can't tell Ise what he can and can't do!" I shouted at him, his face began twisting into one of anger.

"Who do you think you're talking to boy?! I am an immortal Phoenix!" Oh yeah...?

"Dynablade's a whole lot better of an immortal bird than you could ever be!" I fought Dynablade, a really hard fight actually. There's no way this guy can compare himself to her! "You don't deserve to marry my master!"

Buchou stared at me in shock, I guess she didn't expect me to get angry like that huh? Ise was glaring at Raiser next to me.

"Like my junior said, you don't own her! You promiscuous chicken shit! I am Rias Gremory's Pawn! Nothing more, nothing less! We don't need any stupid Rating Game! I'll take you all right here!" Ise summoned his Boosted Gear and jumped at Raiser, who smirked before snapping his fingers. Buchou stared at Ise as well, shock all over her face.

"Mira." A blue-haired girl jumped out from the crowd and stood between Ise and Raiser, Ise simply stared at her.

"Huh? She's such a small girl. I can't fight h-" She hit him with that stick she was carrying! She threw him into the ceiling! Ise!

"Issei/Ise-san!" Buchou and Asia screamed as Buchou ran up to Ise, holding his head in her arms. "Are you alright, Ise?" He nodded weakly at her.

"I'm sorry...Buchou..." He passed out.

"Who knew that the possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus, Boosted Gear would be such a weak guy?" Raiser grinned as he taunted my downed friend!

Grr! How dare they do that to my friend! Buchou let her eyes get shadowed over by her hair, a red aura surrounding her whole body.

"Tell my brother that I agree to the Rating Game..." Akeno-senpai gasped.

"Rias..." Grayfia merely nodded.

"Understood." Buchou then turned to that phony fire bird and glared at him with hatred.

"Raiser, I swear...I will blast you away!" He smirked, that little smirk of his is starting to make me mad! He walked back over to the magic where his group waited.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Rias my love." He was about to leave but I had something to say to him first...

"Hey Raiser..." He turned back to me, "I'll make sure we beat you in that Rating Game and I won't pull any punches." He scoffed at me and waved me off.

"As if I should fear you. You're nothing compared to me." We'll see about that when the time comes, jerk.

After Raiser was gone, Buchou looked back down at Issei! "Ise..." I really don't like Raiser.

* * *

 **An encounter with Raiser this chapter! Now I know Kirby hasn't had much opportunity to copy or really fight so far but trust me when I say he'll kick major ass in the Rating Game.**

 **I tried establishing the fact that Kirby is very naïve and doesn't know much of what's happening around him. He'll slowly learn as time passes but he'll always be our clueless little Kirby.**

 **Now, I'll see you in the next chapter. Ja ne.**


	3. Training Days

So, apparently, since we need more training, Buchou told us we'd be going to train up in the mountains for the ten days before the Rating Game. I'm still not sure why I'm hiking up this huge bag, it's so light...

Ise pouted as he saw the bags Koneko-chan and I were carrying, looks like he's having trouble with his. I would help but Buchou specifically told me not to help him. Why? I dunno, she never said why.

Buchou said she wanted to help Ise, Asia, and I get stronger. Actually, she said she wanted to test my copy power and see exactly what I could copy and if there was anything that I couldn't. I don't know why we have to up into the mountains though, I would've done it if she had just asked.

That mountain house was in sight now and it's huge! I hope there's some delicious food in there! I was about to turn to Koneko-chan and ask her if she knew but when I did, she turned her head to the other way quickly. Uh oh, did I do something to make her mad...?

"Are you three ready for training?" Buchou asked Ise, Asia-chan, and I as we nodded...we being Asia and I, Ise just silently man cried.

* * *

We all stood right outside the house as Ise and Kiba sparred with wooden swords. I almost couldn't watch with how Ise was swinging his sword, that's not how you do it! You can't swing it like crazy!

"Don't get too comfy Kirby-kun. You and Koneko-chan will be sparring while those two are going." She wants me to fight Koneko-chan?! But I don't wanna hurt her, she's my friend!

Koneko-chan, however, didn't seem to mind as she nodded. "...Yes Buchou." She said before walking out onto the field and waiting for me. I snap my head to my master.

"But Buchou! I can't fight Koneko-chan!" Buchou only smiled at me and patted my head.

"It's alright, Kirby-kun. You and Koneko-chan won't be fighting seriously, I just need to see what will happen if you copy her abilities." I wanted to say no but my master demanded it. I just hope I don't hurt her...

I walk across from her and get ready to start our match, out of the corner of my eye I see Ise and Kiba walk to the sidelines, Ise sporting a big bump on his head.

Koneko-chan brought my attention back to her when she spoke, "...Kirby-kun, are you ready?" I nod, honestly I don't wanna be doing this at all! With my nod, Koneko-chan wastes no time leaping at me with a fist cocked back before I leaped back, springing off of my right hand, Koneko-chan slamming it into the ground where I was a second ago. Shattered chunks of earth flew from the impact, a large hole made where she hit.

Before I knew it, she was on me again, punching and kicking as I sidestepped and flipped away from her. After I backflipped away from one of her punches, I looked up and saw her come flying down on me with an axe kick, she definitely caught me there, all I can do now is defend I guess.

Putting my hands up, I catch her kick, the ground beneath us shattering from the sheer force. With no option left, I will myself to copy her and as I glowed with white light, I felt a headband wrap around my forehead. Ah, so Koneko-chan gave me the power of...

"Fighter." I roll my arm around a few times, it's been a little while since I've used this power. "Alright Koneko-chan let's go!" She only nodded in response, her eyes were wide as she stared at me before she shook her head and we charged at each other. However, I did feel these weird things on my head...

* * *

Ah so that's Kirby-kun's transformation from Koneko-chan. A headband, the kind worn by a martial artist...interesting. Oh! Kirby-kun's hair has turned white like Koneko-chan's! And he even has a set of cat ears just like hers! I watch her eyes grow wide from Kirby-kun's transformation. What doesn't help her situation is how much more fluent Kirby-kun's attacks have become, and his already monsterous strength was immensely added to! That last punch that Koneko-chan dodged had enough force behind it to smash all of the trees behind his opponent without even making contact! Strength like that I had only seen one other person possess...

"Kirby-kun, Koneko-chan, that's enough! Come over you two!"

* * *

Oh, Buchou called us back, I was about to turn to Koneko-chan and tell her let's go but she was already way ahead of me. What's wrong with Koneko-chan, she won't let me talk to her, she's usually quiet but she at least listens to me.

I shrug my shoulders as I dispel the star from my body and let it disperse into nothing, the power of fighter fading from me. I rush over to Koneko-chan and place a hand on her shoulder, she freezes before turning back to me with her usual look on her face.

"...Yes, Kirby-kun?" I frown at her in concern.

"Are you alright, Koneko-chan?" She merely nods at me before going back over to our master, I sigh before following after her and to Buchou. With that Buchou led Ise and Asia to Akeno-senpai while I was left with Kiba, who had his real sword drawn. Koneko-chan watched us as we spoke, waiting for Buchou to return. We began as soon as she did.

"Ah Kirby-kun. I hope we can have a good match." I nod at him with a smile on my face, it'll be fun! The last time I got to practice with sword was with Meta a while ago! Kiba walked up to me and held his sword in front of me and I understood what he meant. I lay my hand on the sword and felt myself glow, a hat appeared on my head, and my trusty purple-hilted sword appeared in my hand.

Kiba and I step back from each other before bowing at pointing our blades at one another. "I won't hold back, Kiba!" He smiled in return.

"I wouldn't want you to." He vanished from his spot and appeared to my right in mid-swing, I put my sword up and blocked before he tried the same thing on my left and I blocked that one too. When Kiba came from the front, I swung my blade up to meet his, parrying his attack before slashing at him. My opponent gracefully back flipped to make distance between us before I charged at him as he landed, I kicked off the ground while maintaining my momentum and spun myself into a buzz saw, slashing at Kiba several times as he was forced to block each hit.

Once my attack was over, I kicked off of Kiba's sword and landed back in my original spot, ready for round two.

* * *

I, Koneko, watch as Kirby-kun spars with Kiba-senpai. Kirby-kun is very skilled and powerful, Kiba-senpai is the strongest swordsman I know but Kirby-kun is fighting evenly with him.

I'm also feeling happy whenever Kirby-kun smiles at me and when he touches me I freeze up. I don't understand...I should ask Buchou about this later.

"Do you see it, Koneko-chan?" I snap my attention to my master, who is watching the fight with interest in her eyes. "Kirby-kun is very strong isn't he? I think he may be stronger than what he lets on." I think so Buchou, but...

"...How strong do you think he is, Buchou?" She seemed to think for a minute before her smile disappeared and she told me.

"I believe in terms of a one on one fight...Kirby-kun could probably annihilate Raiser if he couldn't regenerate himself." Kirby-kun is stronger than our enemy on his own? Just how strong is he?

"...Are you sure, Buchou?" She didn't need to think about it before she answered.

"Positive." Amazing, Kirby-kun...

At one point, Kirby-kun smiled at me and I felt my face heat up slightly...what's wrong with me...?

* * *

"Akeno-san! This isn't fair! Why are we in here learning magic while Kirby's out there sparring with Kiba and Koneko-chan?" I honestly believe this is unfair, it's like they've been giving him special treatment! Yeah, he's cute and all but that's no excuse!

"Ara ara, that's because Kirby-chan doesn't need to." Eh? "Rias and I sensed so much magical energy from Kirby-chan that it's almost like he himself is a magical being!" What! You mean to tell me that kid is better at magic than me?! Well, that's no surprise, even Asia-chan's better at it than me...

* * *

Finally after a long day of training with Koneko-chan and Kiba as well as watching Koneko-chan train Ise, we were finally in my favorite place in the whole house.

The kitchen.

After Ise had peeled all of the onions and potatoes with his freaky shredding power, I immediately went to work! I'll admit though, the temptation to inhale them all raw was hard to resist.

Ise and Asia-chan could only watch as I chopped up potatoes and onions at lightning speed! Makes sense after all! If there's one thing I like better than fighting it's cooking.

Because that leads to eating.

Donned in my chef hat and apron, I threw the chopped food into the boiling pot while simultaneously and expertly sprinkling a perfect amount of salt into the mix and stirring. With a taste, I knew it was perfect.

"It is ready!" Ise smiled and came closer.

"Can I have a-ouch!" Yes, I smacked his hand with the spoon, my face twisting into anger.

"Don't touch my masterpiece!"

Later as we ate, I sat next to Koneko-chan, she seemed to be enjoying it. That's when Buchou smiled at me.

"Kirby-kun, you are quite the master chef! This is delicious!" I felt my cheeks burn when she said that, it couldn't be that good right? Ise, who still had a red mark on his hand, gave me a thumbs-up.

"Yeah! Tastes great!" Glad you all think so! Akeno-senpai suddenly giggled.

"Ufufu, it seems Kirby-chan liked it as well." Oh, she must be talking about the stack of twelve towering bowls in front of me...

"...It tastes very good...Kirby-kun." Hey! Koneko-chan's talking to me again! Yay! Buchou suddenly stood up.

"Well, I beileve it's time for a bath. Wouldn't you all agree?" She asked the girls as Ise's nose blasted blood again, his cheeks red.

"You're going together?!" He exclaimed as Buchou smiled at him.

"Yes, would you like to join us? I wouldn't mind. How about you girls?" Wait, didn't Akeno-senpai tell me that boys and girls bathe separately? After receiving an okay from Asia-chan and Akeno-senpai, she turned to Koneko-chan. "And you, Koneko-chan?"

"...I'd rather die." I saw Ise visibly deflate before Koneko-chan looked to the side, a blush forming on her face. "...I wouldn't mind if Kirby-kun joined us..." Me? Why? Buchou smiled.

"Okay, Kirby-kun's a good boy, I don't mind either." Huh?

"WHAT?! WHY HIM?! WHY NOT ME?!" Oh no...he was man crying again...

"...You're a pervert. Kirby-kun is pure." I'm pure? Why isn't Issei?

Suddenly, Akeno-senpai grabbed my arm lightly, "Ara, Kirby-chan, it's time to shower right?" Okay...

* * *

So, here I am, sitting down while Koneko-chan sits behind me, rubbing her fingers through my hair. I think she said she was washing it for me, I'm really glad Koneko-chan's doing this for me.

"Thank you, Koneko-chan. I really appreciate it!" I turn my head slightly and look back at her, a smile stretching my lips. Her face was turning red again, was she sick or was she getting angry at me again? "Koneko-chan, are you mad at me?" Her eyes widened slightly before she shook her head at me.

"...I'm not mad at Kirby-kun..." She says as she turns her gaze away from me, I can feel the frown tugging at my lips as I turn around and bring my face closer to hers, I could feel our noses touching. Her face turned even more red when I tilted my forehead to touch hers.

"Hm...no, you don't have a fever...but are you sure everything's okay, Koneko-chan?" She nodded her head at me, although her cheeks were red, she kept her usual expression. That must mean she's alright! I lean my forehead off of hers and go back to my previous position, Koneko-chan pauses before she goes to wash my back this time.

"...Kirby-kun? Do you think we'll win?" What kind of question is that!

"Of course we'll win! I'll take down Raiser myself if I have to!" She paused before she spoke again.

"...Kirby-kun, can you promise me that you won't get hurt during the Rating Game." Don't get hurt...?

"I don't know if I can really promise that Koneko-chan..." I couldn't see her face but I had the feeling that she was frowning. I mean, I've taken much worse than anything Raiser's team could probably throw at me, but that was with my old body, who knows how much this one can take.

"...Can you at least try?" She asks me, a hint of worry in her usual tone. With little choice, I nodded in response.

As we sat in silence, I suddenly remembered something Ise told me. "Hey Koneko-chan?"

"...Yes, Kirby-kun?" Yeah, Ise said...

"Ise told me that really pretty girls have big breasts, the things on girls' chests..." When I turned around, Koneko-chan didn't seem happy with me, did I do something wrong again?

"...Kirby-kun, don't listen to whatever that pervert tells you." Uh-oh, so I did say something wrong! But I wasn't finished...

"Well, I was going to say that even though yours might be small, I still think you're really pretty Koneko-chan!" Her face was turning red again...

"Ara ara, isn't Kirby-chan such a sweet talker, Rias!" Akeno-senpai heard us? She was sitting next to Koneko-chan while Buchou to her left, even Asia-chan stood behind of Buchou.

"Yes, he is. This is the first time I've ever seen Koneko-chan blush." Blush? Is that what she's been doing? Weird.

"I think it's cute!" Asia-chan exclaimed as Koneko-chan stayed quiet. What exactly were they talking about though? I feel lost...

* * *

After the bath, I, Koneko, sat next to Kirby-kun as we listened to Asia-senpai tell us about her former life as a nun. From the corner of my eye, I could see Kirby-kun falling in and out of sleep, a small bit of drool escaping his mouth.

It was cute.

I tried keeping my attention on Asia-senpai's story, however, I couldn't after I felt a weight in my lap. Looking down, I found Kirby-kun snuggling into it! I couldn't move him, he looked too peaceful.

My fingers found their way into his hair and I curled his pink strands while he slept, smiling at the cute little snores he was making.

I wish him and I could stay like this forever...

"Ah, Kirby-kun sure looks comfy, Koneko-chan." I heard Buchou say, everyone staring right at us. The pervert was crying again, something about Kirby-kun experiencing the legendary lap pillow before he did.

Suddenly, I felt Kirby-kun's head shift slightly before his eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up, drool still hanging from the corner of his mouth. He left my lap feeling empty, I wish he'd fall asleep again...

"P-Poyo? Why's everyone looking at me like that?" Oh, Kirby-kun...

* * *

We're training outside again. At the moment, I stared at the mountain top Ise had just blasted to smithereens with that attack of his! I'll try that next time I copy it!

As Ise fell to his knees and Asia-chan ran up to him, Buchou wore a proud smile on her face, however she turned to me next.

"Kirby-kun, it's your turn." My turn? What do you want me to do? "Come over and copy Akeno." I've always wondered what power I would get from Akeno-senpai...

I walked over as she held her hand out for me to take with her creepy smile in place. Once I grabbed her hand, I felt my hair stand straight up and get...tingly.

So, Akeno-senpai gave me the Spark power? But...the few crackles of electricity coming from me are yellow, they're usually blue...

"So you did copy Akeno's Holy Lightning..." Holy Lightning? "Kirby-kun, unleash all the power you have at that mountain!" Um, okay...I'll admit I feel a lot stronger than I usually do when I use Spark. Kinda like how I feel when I use Ultra Sword or Monster Flame...

Well, I guess I'll just have to listen to my master's orders! "Yes, Buchou!" I felt the Lightning crackle violently around me as I felt the ground beneath me shatter! Yep, this definitely feels like Ultra Sword! Wasting no more time, I raised both of my hands to the sky and slammed them back down, aiming for the mountain that Ise had blasted. Huge bolts of lightning crashing down on the mountain and obliterating what remained!

When I turned back to the others, they all stared at me in shock...again...

"Amazing...to do that with Akeno's Holy Lightning..." Buchou muttered as Ise also stared at me.

"That's some crazy strength, completely showed me up..." Suddenly, Buchou turned to Ise and I, a stern look on her face.

"Do you two see how valuable you are to this team? Your attacks could completely change the course of this game." Ise and I are that valuable? Then I gotta make sure Buchou wins, I can't misplace her faith!

We will win!

* * *

 **The Rating Game is coming next chapter if you couldn't already tell. Is it gonna end the same with Kirby there? What about the aftermath? I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see. Ja ne!**


	4. Clash! The Rating Game Rages!

Today's the day, huh? The day we fight that Raiser guy and his peerage in a full on battle; the Rating Game.

I can't wait to jump in there and let loose! I've been wanting to get back at that Raiser guy since I met him! I know Ise feels the same way too!

I was snapped back to reality when I heard Issei give a cry of shock, "Huh?! Your older brother is Lucifer?!" Lucifer? Like the Devil Lucifer? I mean, I know that I'm a devil but from Akeno-senpai I know that he was the Devil King. Does that mean my master's older brother is the King of Devils?

"His name is Sirzechs. During times of war, the original Lucifer died and Sirzechs took over, leading the devils through a dark time." So, he's not the original? But even then he must be crazy strong to take that role. I kinda wanna fight him...

"So that's why Buchou is heir to the House of Gremory." Asia-chan concluded while Ise stared over at Buchou, he looked like he was in some deep thought.

That's when Grayfia-san appeared in a magic circle with the Gremory family symbol on it, "It is time." So, it's time, huh? Time to go make that Raiser guy leave our master alone! I remember hearing that this would be Buchou's first Rating Game so I've gotta make her proud!

We all stood on the magic circle and waited to be transported, Koneko-chan went first then Kiba, Akeno-senpai, Buchou, Asia-chan, Ise and finally...me.

When I could see again, we were...back in the same room? What the heck! Did something go wrong? I tug on Buchou's sleeve as Ise and Asia-chan looked around in confusion. "Buchou? Why are we still here?" When she was about to answer me, we heard Grayfia-san's voice sound out all around us.

"Hello everyone, my name is Grayfia, a servant of the House of Gremory and I will be your referee for today. To create the battlefield, I took suggestions from both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama. What you see is a perfect replica of Kuoh Academy, an educational institute in the human world." An exact replica? What does that mean?

"Kirby-kun," I snap my head up at her, "Can you go open the window for us?" Huh? Okay, I guess? I walk over to the window and push it open and couldn't believe my eyes when I looked up at the _green_ sky!

"Whoa!" I cry out as Ise and Asia-chan come to either side of me and look up.

"What the hell?!" Ise exclaimed as Akeno-senpai began to explain the situation to us, which I was grateful for. The last time I saw a sky like that was when I fought Magolor, granted the sky wasn't green...

"This is an alternate space, it may look like Kuoh but believe me it's not." So, we're in an alternate dimension? It really is just like when I fought Magolor...and every other higher deity that I had to defeat...which is more than I realized...

"Each team will be given a home base. Rias-sama and her peerage will have the Occult Research Club Room in the old school building. Raiser-sama will be in the Principal's Office in the new school house. Pawns will be promoted if they make it to the home base of the other team, good luck to all." She finished before cutting off.

Ise punched his fist into his palm, "Alright! I'm gonna straight to their home base, promote into something amazing and finish this!" I grin at Ise and pump my fist into the air.

"I'm with you!" Akeno-senpai merely giggled at us.

"Ara ara, you two, don't you think we should take some time and think of a plan first?" She asked as Kiba spoke up, "C'mon think, Raiser wants to do the same thing, doesn't he? Shouldn't we keep enough players nearby so that doesn't happen?" Way to burst my bubble Kiba...it's not the first time I've gone and done something stupid...

Suddenly, Koneko-chan came up next to me and gently stuck something in my ear, "Huh? What's that?" Buchou answered, "These will help us communicate during the game." Oh. Makes sense, I guess.

"Alright, devils! Let the game begin!" Alright! I'm so ready!

Bring it!

We all surrounded a map of the school grounds, each point marked as Buchou began explaining the plan to us, "We can't just cut through the school grounds, it's quick but not an option." Koneko-chan nodded in response to this.

"They'll see us coming a mile away." Buchou nodded. "We can't just sneak around the back either. That's the most obvious point of entry, my guess is that Raiser will station knights or rooks around the athletic club room." Gah! They're talking super smart tactics and whatever! I'm so lost on these sorts of things, even though Meta constantly tried to explain to me a long time ago.

Kiba suddenly spoke up, "I think our priority should be the gymnasium, it's adjacent from there home base and not too far from us, plus it'll serve as a distraction." Yup! That's all! My brain has officially fried till this conversation is over! What I did get from the conversation was that Kiba and Koneko-chan would be setting traps out in the woods, before she and Ise would go and lock down the gym while I was to stay with Akeno-senpai till after we met up with Ise and Koneko-chan at the gym and from there I'd continue with them.

Koneko-chan walked up to me, "...Kirby-kun, be careful." I grin at her. "I'll be fine, Koneko-chan! Same to you, alright!" In all honesty, I'm a little worried for her but I know Koneko-chan can take care of herself!

She'll be fine.

She gave me a tiny smile before walking out with Kiba, I watched her as she went, a strange feeling of dread crawling up my spine. Great, now I'm really worried...

Trying to push down my concern, I hear Buchou tell me and Akeno-senpai, "Akeno, your illusionary magic will greatly come into play here. Kirby-kun, stay with Akeno for the time being. Should a problem arise I want you to be able to copy her quickly." I nod my head in understanding.

"Kirby-chan, can you use your wings?" My wings? Oh, my devil wings, right? I let them fly out from my back.

"Yeah, I can use them." It was easy, it felt just like when I use my Wing ability to be honest.

"Then let's be off. Follow me." Akeno-senpai and I took to the skies as Ise screamed at me for being able to fly before he can...

As Akeno-senpai and I flew through the sky to a secluded point of the forest and as we flew Akeno-senpai spoke, "Kirby-chan, may I ask you a question?" I turn my head over to her and tilt my head, but nodded anyway.

"Where were you born? You're clearly not Japanese and you had too much magical energy prior to becoming a devil to be a human." Where are these questions coming from? Why now? In the middle of an important battle?

"I was born in..." Would she really believe I was born in some other dimension? Where I'm a small pink creature that looks like a balloon with a face, stubs for hands and feet. "...In a place called...Dreamland." No point in hiding if she already knows I'm not quite a human.

"Dreamland? That's not a place I've ever heard of." I shrug at her.

"It's _really_ far away..." She merely gave me her creepy smile and nodded.

"I'll take your word for it, Kirby-chan." Wonderful...

Well, it would've been...if not for the lady in biker clothes hadn't flown up to intercept us, that mask on her face is really creeping me out...

"Lord Raiser said that she would send some of you into the forest." So that guy Raiser knew? I doubt he knows why we're here though...

"Akeno-senpai, go on ahead, I'll deal with her." Buchou's plan needs to follow through and it won't work if she knows what we're doing...

"Ara ara, Kirby-chan. Are you sure? Would you like to borrow my power?" I grin at her and shake my head.

"No, she's not worth it." She smiled at me as the lady in front of me scoffed, watching as Akeno-senpai flew off to finish putting up her illusionary barrier. I cracked my wrists as she turned back to me.

"Whatever you're planning won't work against us, kid." I just grinned back at her and shrugged, I was feeling really confident today and I just wanted to fight!

"Whether it works or it doesn't, I know we'll win!" She erupts into full-on laughter at my statement.

"That was good for a laugh. I don't know if you realize but you're up against Lord Raiser, he won't lose to Rias Gremory's crappy peerage. I'm his Rook, Isabela." This lady was definitely way too cocky, time to knock her down a peg.

Just like I did Dedede.

"I am Sakurai Kirby! Rook of Rias Gremory and I swear I'll beat you down for my master!" I was fired up now! She better not disappoint!

With no more words exchanged between us, she charged at me with a fist cocked back. I tilted my head to the left to dodge before grabbing her hand and tossing her back but not before copying her, definitely wasn't disappointed with getting Fighter out of her.

She raised a brow at my headband and charged at me, closing my eyes I let my body weave around every single punch or kick she threw my way, every punch missed by a mile as I felt the natural instinct of Fighter take over. I heard her growl as more of her attacks missed, until she overstretched on a punch and my eyes flew open as I planted a precise punch to her stomach. Her eyes flew open and blood erupted from her mouth as she was sent flying back through a tree.

I heard a cry of frustration from where she landed, "Who the hell are you! That punch was way too powerful to come from a kid like you!" I cracked my knuckles as she came and then ducked under her right hook before hopping over her leg sweep and flipping my body so that my heel crashed onto her head in an axe kick, sending her face into the ground and forming a small crater where it impacted.

She pulled herself up, a little slower than before as she glared daggers at me. "I refuse to lose a kid like you! I must win for Lord Raiser!" Once again, she went for the charge approach and just like before tried to overpower me with brute force, like the last time I dodged every last one.

"I don't get why you serve that guy. He can't possibly treat you very nicely..." I frown at her as I dodged her attacks, she only growled in response and her punches and kicks came wilder but much more predictable.

"Don't speak as if you know him! It doesn't matter how I'd be treated anyway! I'm his servant and I live to do his bidding!" I frown even deeper, this wasn't right.

"But you're his servant, not his _slave_. He should treat you like his family and friends." She cried out in frustration.

"Shut up and Fight!" I sigh, guess she wasn't listening to anything I just said...fine.

"If you insist." In an instant, I smacked away her next jab, leaving her unbalanced as I moved in on her and thrust my fist upward into her chin while twisting and taking her with me into the air, a burning flame engulfing my hand. "Shoryuken!" Her mask broke apart from the power of the attack and I saw both of her eyes widen as she flew up. When she landed back on the ground, she barely had the strength to hold herself up on her knees.

"I wish we could've been friends. You seem nice." Too bad she was the enemy right now...so wasting no more time, I cupped my hands at my side and charged, making sure it got to full power, the bright red ball of energy radiating, before unleashing it on her.

"Hadouken!" The fully charged attack engulfed her as she screamed and I faintly saw her disappear in a blue light. She's not dead right? I wouldn't forgive myself if that was the case...

 **"Raiser Phoenix's Rook: Retired."** I heard Grayfia-san call out after my opponent vanished, I'm guessing that's for when someone's defeated? I hope I never have to hear that for our team...

But now's not the time to think about it! I need to catch up to Akeno-senpai! I spread my wings and took off, not bothering to abandon the Fighter ability, who knows if I'll still need it?

That's when I heard it. The explosion followed by...

 **"Three of Raiser Phoenix's Pawns and one of his Rooks: Retired."** Awesome! That must've been Koneko-chan, Ise, and Akeno-senpai! I flew till I saw Koneko-chan began to walk away from Ise as he scratched his cheeks and chuckled. I flew down and landed next to Koneko-chan, she gave me a small smile as I returned it.

"...I'm glad you're alright, Kirby-kun." She told me as I nodded at her.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too." In an instant I saw Koneko-chan's eyes widen and felt her shove me!

"...Watch out Kirby-kun!" Huh? What the-

I felt my breath hitch in my throat and my eyes widen. Oh no...no no no! "Koneko-chan!"

* * *

I, Issei, watched as Koneko-chan pushed Kirby out of the way and when the explosion blasted right on top of her! Not my junior! I was hoping none of us would get hurt during this thing, it was unlikely but I still held hope!

But now I had to watch as Kirby walked shakily over to the downed form of Koneko-chan, he looked devastated, this was the first time I've seen an expression like that on his face. Usually he's either smiling or clueless but now...he just looked destroyed...

He knelt down beside her and raised her head gently as she barely clung to consciousness, his lips trembled as tears fell down his face in streams. Koneko-chan looked up at him with weak eyes as he shakily tried speaking, "C-c'mon, Koneko-chan, it'll be alright. I'll...g-get you back to A-Asia-chan and...she'll heal you right up..." Koneko-chan barely coughed back in return.

"...Kirby-kun. I only wanted to help Buchou...win and...to fight for you." I watched as Kirby's hair shadowed over his eyes while Koneko-chan spoke to him, the tears fell at an even faster pace now. "...Kirby-kun...help Buchou win..." That was when she gave a scream and vanished in a bright blue light...

* * *

No...Koneko-chan...please...come back...Koneko-chan! Please! Come back! I need you here! I NEED YOU TO BE ALRIGHT! KONEKO-CHAN!

My hands...they're empty...she's gone...where did she go...?

I barely looked up when I heard chuckling above me. The woman above me...she had her staff aimed at me, where Koneko-chan was...

So it was her!

"How dare you...HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO KONEKO-CHAN!" She was gonna pay! Oh, SHE WAS GONNA PAY! NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS! ESPECIALLY KONEKO-CHAN!

"Kirby, you need to calm down. Koneko will be fine, players get removed from the game and treated when they can't fight anymore...she's not dead." LIKE I CARE! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT I HAD TO WATCH KONEKO-CHAN SUFFER BECAUSE OF HER! SHE WAS IN PAIN! WHAT IF SHE **WAS** KILLED?!

I felt Ise place a hand on my shoulder and give me a sorry look, like that was gonna help...I still needed to pay that woman back! "You heard Buchou. Koneko-chan is fine." I could tell he was almost as angry as I was, but he was following Buchou's orders...

"You should listen to your master. There's a large power gap between us, little boy." You...you think you can even hold a candle to _them?!_ I can't even begin to compare you to Marx or Zero or Queen Sectonia! And then there's Magolor...

So, you know what? There is a power gap between us, you're completely right...

Suddenly, Akeno-senpai floated down between us, "Akeno-senpai...?" She merely gave a smile back my way.

"Don't worry, Kirby-chan, I'll handle her." What! No way! After what she did?! I was about to scream in protest but Akeno-senpai stopped me, "I know you're angry, but Rias needs you and Ise-kun to continue on, save up that anger...and don't worry I'll make sure she pays." ...Fine then...but...

"I _will_ pay you back for this myself one day!" I scream out as Ise and I then leave the rest to Akeno-senpai...the purple-haired lady merely chuckled at me...but I meant what I said...

 **"Three of Raiser Phoenix's Pawns: Retired."** Three of them...? Who could that have been? Ise and I were suddenly pulled aside, Kiba being the one who did it when I looked up.

"Hey there." Kiba greeted casually as Ise grinned at him.

"Hey, you're alright. I bet you were the one who took out those pawns, huh?" Yeah, it must have been him. In response, Kiba nodded.

"Yup, Akeno-san's illusions made it easy for me. Besides, I bet that first Rook was you wasn't it, Kirby?" I scratch the back of my head and grin.

"Yeah, she wasn't so tough." That's when we went inside for a few minutes of cover as we sat down.

"Did you hear that we lost Koneko-chan." Ise asked Kiba as I grit my teeth when the memory of Koneko-chan's bruised and beaten form came to my mind and almost causing my anger to flare up again. Kiba then nodded his head, "Yeah, she was really ready to win today..." I wish I had gotten there sooner or what if I could've pushed her out of the way instead...

Suddenly, Ise placed a fist in front of both Kiba and I, "I'm not sure how, but let's win this." I grinned and bumped my fist against his.

"Yeah. For Buchou and for Koneko-chan."

* * *

So, with the order from Buchou to lure the enemies away from the entrance to Raiser's base with her plan being to sneak in with Asia-chan and take Raiser by surprise, we stood out in an open field.

"We know you're there! So come out and face us!" I agree with Ise, stop being such scaredy cats and get out here!

That's when we heard the laughter and saw the smoke flare out, an armored swordswoman stepped out. "I am Karlamine, a knight in the service of Lord Raiser. Asking to be attacked makes me question your sanity but far be it from me to refuse a fool's suicide!" She whipped out her sword and set ablaze. Pfft, big deal...I've done that before.

Kiba stepped forward and drew his sword, "I am Yuuto Kiba, Rias Gremory's knight! I've been eager to face another knight, so I hope you're ready!" A knight vs knight battle, just like the Rook vs Rook fight I had with Isabela! Whoa! As soon as they clashed, they vanished! I wish I had the speed of a knight...well under certain circumstances, I can but let's leave that for another time...

"That Karlamine! Her head is filled with the thought of swords all the time! And now when I think I've found a cute boy, he's just as bad." Oh! She's...that girl from before! I think she mentioned Ise's dream being gross...Wait...are all those girls the rest of Raiser's peerage? He still has this many left? "Also, what am I looking at? Rias has such a horrible taste." She said as she looked at Ise with disgust before turning to me and...

...hugging me. Yes. She was hugging me. Why? I'll let you guess...

"Rias has such a cutie as her Rook! Aw! You're just like a cute little puppy!" Why do I have this effect on people? Can I really be that cute? Seriously, she's my enemy and I could already tell she was the snobby type(in a different way than Dedede when I first met him) most of the time...

"ALWAYS! THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS TO HIM! WHY DOESN'T ANYTHING MAGICAL LIKE THAT HAPPEN TO ME! GIRLS ARE ALWAYS THROWING YOUR FACE RIGHT INTO THEIR GLORIOUS OPPAI!" Right...did I mention that this girl had my face in between the mounds on her chest? I don't know why Ise's so jealous, I can barely breathe! In his grief, I could hear Ise summon his Boosted Gear over his man sobbing...

"Oh please, don't point that at me and my new cute little teddy bear!" Her what? I'm her what? I don't even know her name, yet she cuddles me like we've been friends for ages! Her cuddling is oddly reminiscent of Dee's... "Tell me, what's your name my cutie!" Your cutie? I belong only to Rias Gre-

"Tell me and be my teddy and we'll go get Ice Cream after the Rating Game! Made specially by the House of Phoenix."

"My name is Kirby, I am fifteen years old, I'm about five foot two, I live with Yuuto Kiba, I attend Kuoh Academy where I am a first year and..."

"Kirby! What the hell! You're considering this!" Ise yelled at me with his jaw dropped and his finger pointed at me in accusation. I turn back to him, where I can feel my eyes sparkling with tears.

"But she'll give me Ice Cream..." How can I say no to that...?

"So you don't want our master to win! Believe me, I'd wanna run off with a bishoujo too if I were in your shoes!" He paused for a moment, as if mentally preparing himself for what he'd say next. "But right now Buchou is more important!" My eyes widen as I hear my senpai speak words to my soul! Yes! My master is more important than food!

For now anyway...

"Sorry but I still have to win this game for my master...can we still get Ice Cream?" She scowled at me and pushed away from me, a scoff escaping her lips.

"As if! I can't believe I was so gushy over a Low-Class like you!" I kinda wanna cry now...not because what she said was mean, but...I lost the opportunity for ice cream! "Ni and Li, take care of the trash before me! Siris, make work of the Pawn!" Suddenly, two cat girls charged at me as a swordswoman leaped at Ise and bringing her sword down on his head before he was forced to dodge out of the way. Ise can take her, I have to deal with these two anyway.

The twins ran up to me at the same time, I ducked under a kick from one and blocked the punch from the other. "I'll admit, you're pretty adorable but..." One of them started as she tried to spin kick me, which I back pedaled from. "We still have to beat you for Lord Raiser!" The other one finished as she tried to elbow me in the side, I slapped her hand away and kneed her in the stomach before grabbing the back of her collar and tossing her into her twin.

They both went down as I saw Ise managing to fight evenly with that Siris lady before blocking her sword swing with his gauntlet and then shattering her sword before kicking her in the stomach and forcing her to back off.

"Hey boys! I think I have something you might wanna see!" What was she talking about? I look up at the nearby schoolhouse's roof and saw Buchou descending with Asia-chan in her arms and Raiser's waiting up there for her! Oh no! If he gets Buchou, then we're done for!

"Kirby!" I heard Ise call out to me, a serious look on his face. "Go! If there's one person I know who can help Buchou right now it's you!" Huh?

"But..." Ise just shook his head before dodging another swipe from Siris.

"It should be nothing for that crazy strength you have! Go up there and help our master! We'll take care of the rest! I trust you because if we lose to that Raiser jerk he will get Buchou and I'll never get to fondle those magnificent boobs of hers!" Ise...then Kiba spoke up as well.

"Right! Go Kirby!" ...You guys...

"Alright! I'm coming Buchou!" Taking off past the two cat girls, I ran straight to the building before taking a grand leap and expanding my wings and heading for the roof!

When I made it up there, I saw Buchou struggling to hold up a defensive spell against Raiser, she was shocked when she turned to me. "Kirby! What are you doing here?!" I nod my head at her.

"I'm here to help!" From my exclamation, I heard Raiser give off a loud laugh. What are you laughing at?

"Oh ho! This is rich! The little Rook believes he can stand up for his King! Listen, if you back off now, I won't destroy you." Raiser told me as I felt my blood boil and my eyes narrow, this guy really thinks he's scary doesn't he? As if.

"I'm not afraid of you." I simply tell him the truth as we stare each other down, his cocky smirk still in place while I glared at him. Suddenly, a huge pillar of green light blasted forth into the sky as I saw Ise in the center of it, after the light died down I saw Kiba send his swords over to Ise.

Whoa! Ise just used Kiba's power! He's totally ripping me off! I'm the copycat around here! Now I see that all of Raiser's remaining pieces vanish! They did it! Way to go guys! I look back at Raiser, who is still grinning!

"Don't you care that you just lost so many of your pieces?" Raiser merely smirked at me as he snapped, at the same time, a huge explosion rang out in the air and I saw...

...Akeno-senpai? No way...she was strong enough to beat Akeno-senpai?!

I heard Buchou mutter her queen's name before glaring back at Raiser, "I still have Ise, Kiba, and Kirby! We won't-" Another explosion...this time...she got Kiba...

How many of my friends does she have to blow up before she's SATISFIED!

I turn a heated glare at Raiser, who begins to step toward me, a searing flame forming above his palm. "Now it's your turn you stupid brat. I'll show you the true power of Phoenix!" He threw the attack right at me, Buchou screaming my name as it neared.

But right now...I'm way too angry to hear...

On pure instinct from my old body's habits, I opened my mouth as wide as possible and inhaled! A spiraling vortex caught Raiser's attack and shrunk it as it flew into my mouth, I felt my cheeks bulge as I took joy in Raiser's shocked expression before swallowing.

The wisps of flame began coming off of me as I felt my body begin to heat up. Flames erupted from me in a huge explosion as I felt my hair burst into a violent flame that burst upwards!

I screamed out once I was done, "Monster Flame!" Buchou, Asia-chan and Ise, who had just made his way up here, looked at me with saucer-sized eyes. Raiser merely looked at me in shock and I could tell there was a little fear in there.

"You've hurt too many of my friends, Raiser! Now I'll pay you back!" I screamed as the huge, flaming dragon formed above my head, swirling violently before flying straight at Raiser. It slammed into him and carried him upwards before tearing itself straight through his stomach and continuing its way up, I narrowed my eyes when I saw the gaping hole in his gut heal itself, but I know Raiser definitely felt that attack.

"YOU! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO BURN A PHOENIX!" I heard Buchou give a loud gasp as she heard this, I just shook my head before taking off in a sprint till I got to the area below where Raiser held himself airborne with his wings of fire.

"Give me a break! I've fought something with much hotter flames than yours! In all honesty, you're a sorry excuse for a Phoenix!" I coated myself in flames, forming the shape of a Phoenix around me and shooting upwards at Raiser and ramming my head straight into his stomach before changing trajectory and taking us both towards the roof of the schoolhouse! I heard Raiser scream as we crashed into the roof, where it caused a huge explosion and kicked up plenty of dust.

I jumped out of the dust and stood in front of my friends, glaring at where I left Raiser. I heard Ise gasp behind me and saw him gaping at me, along with Asia-chan and Buchou.

"What the hell was that?! I knew you were strong but damn!" Buchou nodded to his words.

"Kirby, that was amazing...I had no idea you held _this_ much power..." Buchou said while Asia-chan continued to gawk at me, I just shrug at them.

"It was Monster Flame, one of my strongest powers." It was the truth, they hadn't seen Ultra Sword, Flare Beam, or Grand Hammer yet either.

In a flash that I hadn't even seen, Raiser grabbed Asia-chan! He was in front of us now, every last wound that I inflicted on him had healed and he held her by the back of her head.

"Oh, what should I do with your precious Bishop Rias..." He lit a flame on his finger and held it up to Asia-chan's throat as I watched the tears flow from her eyes. I growled at Raiser's cowardly tactic.

But if I was mad, then Ise was _livid._

"LET GO OF ASIA RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD!" Ise screamed as I saw him glare at Raiser, the rage flowing right out of his eyes. Is that how I looked when it was Koneko-chan...?

"Watch your tone, boy. Piss me off and her life is forfeit." I heard Buchou growl at Raiser, the red aura from before coating her body again.

"Let go of her Raiser! Do you honestly plan to kill her?!" She screamed as Raiser began chuckling before it erupted into full-blown laughter. I don't see what's so funny!

"Stop fighting like a coward and fight me!" I scream at him, the flames atop my head flaring with my rage. Raiser scoffed at me and began to squeeze Asia-chan's head, she screamed from the pain.

"Ise-san! Buchou! Kirby-kun! Help me!" Asia-chan was screaming! He was hurting her! How dare you, you've already hurt so many of my friends and you make me watch you put my friend in pain! I hate you, Raiser Phoenix!

Ise sprinted past, heading straight for Raiser with a fist cocked back, "I'LL RIP YOU APART PHOENIX!" As Ise neared Raiser, I saw a familiar magic circle encase him before Raiser's Queen blew him up! Not again!

"ISE!" Buchou screamed as I kept a close eye on the pile of smoke that was caught up in before I saw him come sprinting out of the smoke! The right side of his shirt was blown away and his torso was severely burned but he kept running at Raiser as if it didn't happen!

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVEN THINKING ABOUT HURTING ASIA!" Even as Raiser's Queen set another explosion on him, this burning off the shoulder of his shirt, Ise kept charging at Raiser! "TAKE THIS!" Raiser, who continued to smirk, blasted Ise with a shot of fire before kneeing him in the face, still holding onto Asia and adding even more pressure to her head! I'm through watching this!

I charge at Raiser again, lighting myself ablaze and preparing to charge at Raiser once again! Only this time, when I was about to charge, he stuck Asia-chan out in front of him! He's using her as a human shield! I growl in anger before cutting off my charge and skidding to a stop.

"Like I thought trash! Can't sacrifice a precious friend can you?" Shut up...Just shut up, you stupid Phoenix!

"Raiser stop this! Stop doing this to my servants! My family!" Buchou was in tears now as she watched this go on...Ise was struggling to get up, it looks like he exhausted himself with all of the boosts he gave himself, he still had enough strength to glare at Raiser.

"Yes, Rias. I want to see you beg for the lives of your dear servants! I want that stupid brat to sit there and watch for his insolence! Yes, watch as I burn her to ASHES!" What?! Y-You'll k-kill her! Asia-chan doesn't deserve that! I watch in horror as the hand that holds her begins to coat light itself...he's gonna burn her head...No...

"ASIA!" Suddenly, I saw a blur of red race past me and wrap herself around Raiser's neck! Causing him to drop Asia, the hair on the top of her hair slightly singed.

"Stop...please...I forfeit you win..." Wait...

...What...?

* * *

 **Plenty of things to address here!**

 **Okay, first! You noticed that Kirby mentioned Queen Sectonia, that's because I've made Triple Deluxe happen BEFORE Return to Dreamland! So you might be able to guess what ability he may or may not use later on down the line.**

 **Next, when Kirby says he's able to create a flame sword, that comes from The Crystal Shards where when Cutter and Fire are combined it creates that.**

 **Lastly, you noticed that Kirby could do a little more in Monster Flame than usual. That's because I took the liberty to add a powered-up version of his flame charge that also comes from The Crystal Shards.**

 **That's about it. See ya.**


	5. The Power of Salvation!

I hate today, I mean it, today is a horrible day. I have to watch my master get married off to some jerk that hurt my friends and almost killed Ise and Asia-chan.

Raiser Phoenix...I think he's the first person I've genuinely hated...I don't think I even wanted to hurt Magolor this badly, but Raiser...he's a different case.

It didn't help that while we were attending the engagement party, I was told not to interfere by Buchou herself, I guess she doesn't want me to cause an uproar there and have an entire house of Devils after me...also something about gathering unwanted attention from fighting a High-Class Devil or something...I dunno what that means...

We were leaving Ise and Asia-chan, they both still needed rest. I just wish that Raiser jerk hadn't fought like such a coward! I know I would've figured out a way to beat him! Immortal or not! Meta would've found some way! He wouldn't give up! He found a way to beat Galacta Knight! The strongest warrior in the galaxy! While I...I couldn't even protect my friends from some prick...

I thought this as I fiddled with the tie around my neck, it was supposed to go with this strange suit I'm wearing...I hate this thing...

Suddenly, I see Koneko-chan walk in wearing a yellow dress that matches her eyes honestly. Wordlessly, she walks towards me and perfectly fixes the tie I was struggling with.

"Thanks Koneko-chan!" I grin at her as the image of her bruised form briefly flashes through my mind, apparently I was letting it show too much because she gave me a tiny frown.

"...Kirby-kun...it's okay...I'm alright now." She told me and placed a hand on my cheek as I balled my hands into fists, she was fine now but it still bothered me.

"I know Koneko-chan...but I hated seeing you hurt like that..." She slightly turned my head so that I looked her in the eyes.

"...Kirby-kun, I'm fine. Everyone else is okay too, please don't let the anger get the best of you." Koneko-chan was telling me this and I sighed before nodding and smiling at her. She smiled back at me and moved to leave the room, but I reached out and caught her in a hug, rubbing my cheek against hers, the same as Dee used to do to me.

"Thanks Koneko-chan!" I felt the cheek I was rubbing against heat up, that's not good. Is Koneko-chan feeling alright?

"...K-Kirby-kun?" She stuttered out as I slightly pull away from her and look at her face, she was bright red! Oh no! Is Koneko-chan running another fever?! Before I could ask, she was already closing the door behind her as she left. What's up with her?

* * *

I, Issei, sat down as I tried hard to remember how the Rating Game ended for myself. Grayfia-san had come and told me how that asshole Raiser had held Asia captive so we couldn't attack, also how Buchou had given up to save Asia and I...

I'm always the weak one...dammit! If I had been stronger this wouldn't have happened! Kirby, my junior, put a beat down on that Phoenix piece of shit while I just got knocked aside and forced my junior to refrain from attacking!

However, Grayfia-san hadn't finished talking, drawing me back from my thoughts, "While you weren't strong enough to defeat Raiser yourself, I did see the determination you held as well as Lucifer-sama. He requested that I give you this, he also said, 'If you want my sister back, go crash the party and take her.'" R-Really? In my hand, I held a portal to the engagement party...I could save my master! I'm coming Buchou!

"On the back is your way back here after you save Rias-sama." So it could take me there and back? Awesome, then there's no reason not to go after her!

"Both Lucifer-sama and I believe you can do this." Both of you...? Then I can't misplace that faith!

"Right! I will get her back!" I exclaim with conviction, I was gonna beat that Raiser douche into the ground!

Without another word, Grayfia-san smiled at me before vanishing in a magic circle, I gave a quick glance Asia's way and confirmed that she was still resting, I'll have to apologize for the stuff I'll be borrowing from her. Knowing Asia, if she wakes up and figures out what I'm planning to do, she'll object. Plus, I gotta pay that Raiser jerk back for hurting her!

But right now, I needed to have a talk with Ddraig...

* * *

I take it all back! This party is great! So much food and it's all so wonderful! Buchou getting married off to this guy was horrible but I gotta make light of a bad situation right?

"Ara ara, Kirby-kun, you sure have quite the appetite!" Well, yeah, I was inhaling all the food in sight. However, I did hear something that actually took my attention from the chocolate cake I was about to swallow.

"Now, say hello to my beautiful fiancé, Rias Gre-" Whoa! One of those guards just flew right through the door! When we all turned to the door, it was Ise! About time!

"Ise?!" I heard Buchou yell as Raiser's eye twitched in annoyance, looks like he wasn't happy to see Ise...

"What is the meaning of this?!" Raiser shouted in anger at the sight of my senpai, who merely glared right back at him.

"I won't let you marry my master! Rias Gremory's virginity is mine!" I saw Buchou's cheeks light up as Ise said that. What does 'virginity' mean anyway?

"Hey Koneko-chan-" She stuck a hand up to stop me, her own cheeks flaring red.

"...Don't ask Kirby-kun..."

Suddenly, I heard Raiser shout, "Seize him!" Oh no you don't! I ran up and kicked the guard right in front of Ise in the head. When I turned to look at him, I noticed Koneko-chan, Kiba and even Akeno-senpai had followed my lead.

"Guys..." Ise muttered as I jerked my thumb in Buchou's direction.

"Buchou is waiting, go save her!" Ise nodded and began running before I called out to him.

"Win Ise!" He turned back to me and gave me a thumbs up before racing up to where Raiser was glaring daggers into Ise's skull as everyone at the party started panicking. That's when a man with the same red hair as my master appeared as Ise slowed to a stop a little ways from Raiser.

"Who's that?" I hear Ise ask as I wondered the same thing...

"Onii-sama!" I heard Buchou yell. Wait...doesn't that mean Brother! So this guy is Buchou's brother! Lucifer?!

"Ah this is merely some entertainment I have prepared for tonight." Entertainment? Huh? What's that mean?

"What do you mean by entertainment Sirzechs-sama?" Raiser asked as Sirzechs raised his hand with a small smile on his face.

"The Rating Game was very interesting to watch, Raiser-kun. In fact..." He then looked straight at me with a hand raised in greeting. "Aren't you the incredibly powerful Rook my sister included into her peerage?" Oh wait, he was talking to me.

"Um, yeah?" He nodded in response before turning to Raiser, his smile still in place.

"Of course, against my inexperienced sister who had half the pieces..." Raiser then gave a growl in retort to Sirzechs' comment, it looked like what he said really got Raiser mad.

"Do you have complaints about the match?" He was growling it out now, he really was upset. Sirzechs merely closed his eyes and continued.

"Not at all. The Rating Game would be meaningless if I did. Not to mention the circumstances involved this time, my old family would be dishonored. I just wanted something...flashy for my little sister's engagement party. Sekiryuutei, I want to see for myself the power of the dragon you possess so I had Grayfia make arrangements." Arrangements? So he was expecting Ise to come here? And Grayfia-San helped him get here? Plus, what's a Sekiryuutei?

"So basically..." Raiser started as Sirzechs smirked slightly as he continued.

"Dragon vs Phoenix. Wielders of two legendary beings clashing would be quite a spectacle wouldn't it?" It's weird, he was talking about Ise and Raiser but...he was looking right at me with a smile on his face. What's that for?

"Hmph, you'll be my last flame before I settle down as a married man." Yeah right! Ise won't lose to you!

* * *

Now, we all watched as Ise stared down Raiser in a special arena, it was in a completely different dimension as high balconies were set up for us to watch the fight. I can't wait to see Ise beat him! I wish I could do it but I guess Sirzechs-sama decided on Ise...

"Now boy, what would you like if you win?" Sirzechs asked Ise as Raiser perked up from the question.

"Sirzechs-sama, there's no need to reward a low-class demon!" Sirzechs only shook his head.

"Nonsense, if we are asking this of him then we must give him fair compensation. What do you desire? Nobility? Women? The choice is yours." Ise merely shook his head at the suggestions, I think I know what he wants.

"You know what I want! I want Rias Gremory!" Wait what?! I thought he wanted a planet-sized cake! I would've asked for it! I mean...I also would've asked for my master...

"Alright then begin!" Ise got into stance and pointed his gauntlet at Raiser.

"I'll kick your ass in ten seconds!" Ise exclaimed. Yeah! Go Ise! I heard that girl Ravel scoff loudly from my right, looks like she didn't agree with Ise...

"Defeat my brother in ten seconds?! You're insane!" No way!

"Ise can do this!" She whipped her head over to me with a glare but I wasn't done, "Raiser's definitely gonna lose!" I saw Ise look up and give me a smile before I turned back to the scowling Ravel.

"Oh right...you. Believe what you will, he stands no chance." I shook my head at her, I have to disagree, Raiser stands no chance!

"He'll win, you'll see. Hey, you're name's Ravel, right?" She looked at me in confusion. I don't know why, I just wanted to make sure I knew her name.

"Yes, Ravel Phoenix. What is it to you?" I grin at her.

"You know, you act all mean and stuff, but I can tell you're really nice on the inside." Was her face turning...red? Did she have a fever too?! Why is everyone getting sick?

"What are you talking about?" I shrug my shoulders, in all honesty, she reminds me of Dedede, but a girl. She acts all mean and snobby most of the time but she shows what she cares for without realizing it. Sometimes, Dedede is like my older brother when he's being nice...

"You just...remind me of a friend of mine. I bet you and I could be friends too." She glared at me and turned back to the match.

"As if I'd be friends with a Low-Class. No matter how adorable you are..." Wait, what was that last part? I didn't really hear her.

But enough about that! I saw Ise charging towards Raiser, screaming for a promotion from Buchou as he jumped up at Raiser. "I may not have skill in sword fighting like Kiba! I don't have talent in magic like Akeno-san! I'm not a powerhouse like Koneko-chan! I don't know the very first thing about healing like Asia! And I can't copy every power I see like Kirby! But if it's for my master, I will become the strongest Pawn and even overthrow God if I have to! Go! Over-Booster!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

Whoa! Ise was glowing! Suddenly, he was covered in a full suit of red armor! Wow! His Boosted Gear can do that too? I really gotta copy it and try it out sometime!

"This is the power of the Dragon Emperor! Balance Breaker! Boosted Gear Scale Mail!" Balance Breaker? What's that? I do know that Buchou was shocked by it, judging by her wide eyes.

Wasting no time, Ise flew at Raiser and the fight began! Ise was a lot faster now! And his attacks looked really strong, even Raiser had a hard time dodging. Ise flew like a bullet into one of the pillars surrounding them when Raiser dodged, Ise picked himself up as Raiser screamed at him about the hellfire of the Phoenix and...I wasn't listening...

Raiser coated himself in burning flames as he and Ise slammed into one another and caused a massive shock wave! Those two were really going at it! The fight raged on, as Ise and Raiser fought it out, it was getting intense! Apparently though, Ise had a cross in his hand and it...actually hurt Raiser!

Raiser suddenly shouted at Ise, "You gave up your arm didn't you, it's a dragon arm!" Ise gave up his arm? How would he do that? It's still on him...how would it become a dragon arm? It doesn't look like Landia's...

Ise had said that a dragon doesn't have a devil's weakness. Wait, we're weak to crosses!? I didn't know! Wait, I fell asleep when Asia-chan was explaining, I think...

Although, Ise knew he couldn't get his arm back, he didn't care as long as he could get Buchou back! Alright senpai! Ise got up and charged Raiser once again with cross in hand, until...

Oh no...the armor...it broke off!

Ise fell on his face as it looked like he was out of energy, something rolled out of his pocket when he fell, Raiser then started to laugh.

"Oh! So you brought holy water as well! Too bad you're so damn weak! Now you'll burn to nothing for challenging me!" No, he was gonna kill him...it was like the Rating Game all over again...h-he was gonna hurt my family...

"DAMMIT! I'M SORRY BUCHOU! I ALMOST BEAT HIM!" Buchou was screaming for Raiser to stop, but I wasn't gonna sit here and watch Raiser hurt my friend again!

"RAISER!" I screamed as everyone present turned their attention to me, even Sirzechs-sama, with the same smile from before on his face. "I'LL FINISH THIS FIGHT! DROP ISSEI!" Everyone was shocked at my outburst, especially Ravel, who stared at me as if I was crazy.

"You!?" She exclaimed as I turned to her, matching her glare with my own before smirking.

"Yeah, let's make a deal. If I win, you have to be my friend from now on!" I jumped over to Buchou before she could respond but I did see her gaping mouth, Raiser was glaring at me as he dropped Ise, who punched the ground beneath him in pure rage.

"Buchou, can I please borrow your power?" She stared at me before she shook her head furiously.

"Kirby I will not send you there to fight! Not after what happened to Ise! Even if you're stronger than Raiser, he's immortal!" I shook my head at her.

"I'll be fine. I have an idea." Buchou stared at me, I could tell she didn't want me to go but she relented and stuck her hand out which I grasped. I felt power rush through me, a lot like Akeno-senpai! I feel so powerful! So this was Buchou's power, I could see from the bangs falling in my face that my hair was red like hers now.

The Power of Destruction.

Without wasting time, I nodded at Buchou and leaped down to where Raiser was, spotting Koneko-chan giving me a worried look, I smiled at her before I landed next to Raiser and Ise, who still looked defeated.

"C'mon Ise, get up." I told him as I placed a hand on his shoulder, Raiser was just watching us the whole time as his wounds healed. Ise growled as I slung his arm over my shoulder and stood with him, he gave me a sideways glance and sighed.

"Y'know, I was supposed to be the one to save Buchou...I even gave up my arm. I still wanna beat that Raiser asshole into the ground but I can barely move...Kirby...kick his ass for me." I smiled at my friend before leaping up to Buchou and dropping Ise into her arms as she held him tight.

I smiled before turning my attention back to my opponent, he was glaring back at me. I leaped down to face him, my own glare not loosening.

"You keep interfering with me boy, if you do not watch yourself you'll get burned!" I didn't even bother responding as I walked over to the cross and holy water Ise had dropped, I grabbed them both in my left hand.

"AHHHH!" I screamed when I felt the burning in my hand! Ow! It hurts! IT HURTS! But if what I'm planning works...I can beat this guy!

"Fool! You would grab a cross and holy water!" I heard everyone gasp as Buchou shouted for me to stop. Sorry, can't do that...I have to do this!

"Combine! Power of Destruction and Holy Light! Create: **Holy Power of Salvation!"**

* * *

I, Rias, watched as my cute little Rook erupted in a mixture of black, white, and red that blasted out from his body! Kirby...you've done something impossible...

You've put light and darkness together...

How is it possible for my Rook to have so much power...the Power of Destruction and Light, something that should be lethal to Devils...and he turned it into a weapon for himself...

Is there no end to your surprises Kirby...? I ask myself as I stared at the now red and white haired boy facing off against Raiser.

* * *

That Low-Class...had he obtained the ability to use pure light!? But how? He should be dying as we speak!

I can't believe I originally wanted to have him as my...teddy bear...yes, a rather embarrassing memory...

But now, I look at the determination on his face and the power coming off of him and...I can feel my face heating up...

* * *

Wow...this power...I feel so strong! It hurt a lot pulling this off but it was worth it! Prepare yourself Raiser!

"H-How...? You've...you've put together the Holy and the Demonic...that should be impossible! What are you?!" Raiser screamed at me as I glared at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I raised my palm and shot a small blast at Raiser's shoulder, it hit and I saw blood and smoke rise from the attack, before Raiser could pick himself back up, I ran at him and charged the Power of Salvation around my fist before punching Raiser right in the stomach before giving him and uppercut to his chin and sending him rocketing into the sky.

Heavy steam rose from Raiser as he continued to cough up blood, he barely kept himself airborne with those flaming wings of his. I stared intently at the spots where I hit him and I saw that they were healing a lot slower than usual! So this was affecting him!

"Again! For a Low-Class to fight on equal ground with me again! Die you filth!" He then charged up a huge ball of flame, even bigger than the one that had given me Monster Flame, and chucked it at me.

Like I was scared of this.

Expanding my wings, I flew above the blast zone and felt the force of the explosion beneath me before I flew straight at Raiser and brought my fists together and coated them in the Holy-Demonic power before smashing it right down on Raiser's head and sent him crashing into the ground face-first. Serves him right, but I'm not done.

When I landed, Raiser was barely standing on his feet as he leveled a glare at me, I sent one just as fierce at him as I approached, my fists once again glowing with my new ability. Once I was in front of him, I sent a punch into his gut with full force!

"That was for coming and trying to force my master to marry you!" I punched him again, watching the blood fly past his lips. "That was for Kiba!" Another one! "That was for Akeno-senpai!" Again! "For Asia-chan!" Once more! "That was for what you did to Ise!" Another! "That was for what your Queen did to Koneko-chan!" I pulled back and charged as much of my power into my fist, "And this...is for even thinking about hurting them!" I shove my fist as far into his stomach as I could as the ground exploded beneath us in an explosion of Light and Darkness!

"GACK!" Raiser coughed up loads of blood as he flew back and crashed into the throne he was sitting in before as it collapsed on top of him. I grinned as I realized he was unconscious, I won...I won! I won for Buchou! For everyone!

But...whoa...I feel really tired...and the ground...it was...crumbling? That new power...it used up...so much of my energy, I can barely even see now...

With my blurry eyesight, I barely saw Ravel grab Raiser and take off before I felt the ground beneath me give way...Then I saw black...

* * *

Kirby-kun! No! He was falling! I got up quickly and bolted down to him with my wings fully expanded! I had to catch him! I managed to grab him in my arms as he peacefully rested, the power had left his body and left him with the pink hair that I'd grown accustomed to.

Kirby-kun...you're so powerful...I can't believe we're both the same piece and yet you're so much stronger than I am. Rest for now Kirby-kun, you deserve it...

Everyone else flew up beside us as Buchou still held the unconscious pervert that fought for her in her arms. Although she looked sad, Buchou sent her own smile to Kirby.

"Ise, Kirby. Thank you, both of you..." Buchou said, although she knew neither of them could hear her.

Akeno-senpai giggled, "Ara ara, such an eventful day." Yuuto-senpai just chuckled and nodded along with her. Now it was time for us to go back home...Kirby-kun.

* * *

 **That was...eventful.**

 **Yep! I had to at least give Ise some of that fight! It's a critical point in his growth as well as his relationship with Rias, it's necessary.**

 **However, I let Kirby take up the baton halfway through, I mean, I wasn't about to just novelize that fight...**

 **Yes, Kirby did use the copy combination on the Power of Destruction and Holy Artifacts! So now, he's the first to put them together!**

 **That is all. Ja ne!**


	6. You're Alive!

It's been a little while since I beat Raiser, since then Buchou has been treating Issei super nice and giving me lots of food...I sincerely appreciated it.

My uniform also changed, I'm now wearing the boys' summer uniform with the long sleeves gone, I had even followed Ise's lead and wore a pink shirt beneath the academy shirt. Another thing is that Ise said he wants us to spar regularly, saying next time he would be the one to save Buchou.

Ise also introduced me to his friends Matsuda and Motohama, they were nice but they, along with Ise, always looked at girls when I was around them. Motohama would also start saying these weird numbers when he'd looked at them, Matsuda had given me some weird magazine that he said I should hide...but why? Was it the lady on the cover?

I jumped when I heard a loud slam from hands landing on my desk, a girl in my class looked down at me with a frown on her face, "Kirby-chan! Is it true that you're hanging out with the perverted trio?!" Hm?

"The perverted...trio?" Who were the perverted trio? I'm not really sure what this girl was really talking about...

"Those perverts, Hyoudou, Matsuda, and Motohama!" Oh! So Ise and his friends! She doesn't say it like it's a good thing...

"Yeah. They're my friends, is there something wrong?" The girl only shook her head, her frown growing deeper.

"Kirby-chan! We thought you were pure! I can't believe you're a pervert too!" Wait, wha-

"...Kirby-kun is not a pervert." Koneko-chan told the girl from her seat next to me, the girl only huffed as she turned to my friend.

"Koneko-chan, you've seen who he hangs out with! You're just defending him because he's your boyfriend!" I saw Koneko-chan grow red in the face at that word. What was a boyfriend? Is it because I'm a boy and her friend? I guess that makes sense, but why is she red?

"...Kirby-kun's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend and I know he's not a pervert." I'm your best friend Koneko-chan? Heh, you're mine too! You always have my back! Still don't know what a pervert is...

"Well...alright then...Kirby-chan is pure..." The girl nodded before a smile spread across her face, "Right! I bet Kirby-chan was just keeping those three perverts in check! Kirby-chan you are truly a protector of women! Please go on a date with me!" A date? What's a date again? I know the girls here keep asking me to go on one with them...

"...No." Koneko-chan answered as the girl deflated. I smile at the girl and shrugged as she pouted and retreated over to her friends.

* * *

We had a club meeting at Ise's house today, apparently the old school building wasn't available to us right now. Only now did I find out that both Buchou and Asia-chan live with Ise, apparently Buchou had only started living with him after the whole Raiser thing.

We all sat around in Ise's room as Buchou went over how many contracts each of us had made, "Ise and Kirby: Zero." Ise and I hadn't made any...although I never really went on one before.

Ise looked off to the side as Buchou smiled at him, "You have to make those contracts Ise, it's what we Devils do." Then should I start making some?

"Yeah I know..." Ise mumbled back to her before Buchou turned her attention to me and smiled.

"Kirby, I suppose I'll have to let you go out on your own now...I'm still afraid that someone'll steal you from me, but I know you can take care of yourself." Oh yeah, people get stolen in Japan...

"Okay...when can I do one of these?" I ask as Buchou merely hands me a slip of paper, an eyebrow raised as I took it.

"One person has been constantly requesting for you since around a week ago." A week ago? I think that was around the time I beat Raiser... "I've been a little hesitant to let you go but I know you'll be fine. You can go whenever you're ready." I raise my hand in a salute while I'm still trying to figure out who this person could be? Is it someone bad? I hope not.

The meeting continued on from there, nothing really exciting happened except Buchou, Akeno-senpai and Asia-chan all looking at Ise's baby pictures, Ise himself kept muttering about killing himself...that's not good.

At one point, I noticed Kiba looking a little down, I wonder what's wrong? Hope he's alright...

Once the meeting was over, I decided I'd go and make my first contract! I'm still wondering who this person is...is it someone I know? Who knows?

"So do I just...put magic into it? That's what Buchou said..." I mutter to myself as I try what Buchou says...letting the magic go from me into the card and saw a magic circle appear under and I slowly felt myself begin to disappear from where I was standing! It was just like the Rating Game!

When I could see again I found myself in a large room with a huge TV, a sofa and coffee table in the center. However, what drew my attention was the four men sitting on the sofa, they had orange hair and green, narrow eyes. Meta told me if four people looked the same then they were...qua-quadruplets? They were smiling at me with a big, fanged grin when I appeared...why does it feel like I know these guys...?

"Kirby! My friend! So you are okay, I could already tell that was you! You smell the same!" Huh? I'm these guys' friend? But...all four of them spoke at once...like they were one person...

"Who are you?" Their eyes widened when I spoke before the grin returned.

"So you can speak now! Wonderful! I could never understand what "poyo" meant?" Huh?! So I know these guys from when I was still in Dreamland?!

"I suppose you wouldn't recognize me in this form..." Suddenly, the four men collided together, a brilliant flash of light blinding me as a result and became one single man, "...but it is I, the great Crowned Dragon Landia!"

LANDIA?! He was here!

"Landia?! You're okay!" I leaped forward and caught my friend in a hug, which he gave a laugh before returning it. My friend is alright! Yes! Does this mean...?

"It is great to see you again as well my friend! We were worried!" We? Who else...?

"Landia! I'm finished with dinner! Who are you talk...ing...to..." T-That bandana! Those eyes! The spear leaning against the wall! My eyes widened as I realized...

"D-Dee?" I saw tears begin to leak out of the chestnut-haired girl's eyes, I could feel the tears in my eyes too. Suddenly, the girl dropped the pot she was holding and leaped across the room and slammed into me, pushing both of us to the ground as she tightened her grip around my neck and nuzzled her cheek against mine.

This was definitely Dee.

With a grand smile on my face, I returned the hug and nuzzled back as I heard her give a slight sob before she slightly pulled away from me, a tearful smile on her face. "K-Kirby...it really is you...I was so worried..." She cupped my face in her hand, "When we went down after chasing Magolor...and-and I-I saw him go down after where you landed I g-got so scared, especially after we were all sucked into that b-black hole! I-I thought you might've d-died!" She cried out as she buried her face in my chest, I felt my shirt grow wet from her tears and felt the vibrations from her sobs.

I frowned. Had I really made my friend this worried? I patted her head as she looked back up at me with a smile, her eyes still rather red and her cheeks still wet with tears.

"I'm just glad you're okay." I smiled back at her, it was so nice to see my friend again, even if she looks different.

"I'm glad you're okay too." I told her as I stared at her face, the brilliant smile on it being contagious and causing me to smile back.

But then it struck me.

"Dee...have you always been a girl?" Was she? I could never tell before. I saw her tilt her head with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. You didn't know?" No. Then again, in this world, boys and girls are very different...

...According to Issei...

I took a minute to look at what she was wearing. Of course, there was her trademark bandana, but now she wore a peach sleeveless shirt and a blue skirt that went down to her knees as well as black boots. She looked pretty, honestly.

I shook my head as she sighed but smiled nonetheless as she stood up, "Doesn't matter now! My Kirby has come back to me! Just watch, I'll cook you up a feast!" A feast?! Oh boy! That sounds great Dee!

I heard her giggle as she ran back to the kitchen, grabbing the pot she dropped when she saw me on the way. That's when I heard Landia give a mighty laugh.

"She looks so happy! She was very worried for you." Well, I was worried for her too...just as I am worried for the others... "She even said that she wouldn't know what to do if you had died...sometimes she would cry for hours on end and cry herself to sleep..." Landia grew saddened at the end, I was honestly holding back my own tears...

...

"I promise I'll never make her worry like that again." I said, I meant it too. I couldn't bear to hear that I had caused my friend so much...sadness...

"You shouldn't be telling me that, she's the one who was depressed over you..." Right. I'll stay with her always!

"Dinner's ready~" I heard Dee cheerfully sing from the kitchen as I bolted from my seat next to Landia, stopping right next to Dee who was setting down the final plate of ham. My mouth watered as I saw all the food she had made...

"Is all this for me?" She smiled at me and stepped back and gestured towards the table.

"All of it! Enjoy!" Dee! I love you! I leap into the closest seat I could reach and opened wide as I inhaled all of the wonderful food my dear friend made me! It tastes so good! Dee, could you always cook this well? It's as good as mine! Maybe better!

"I luff fu sho mush, Jee!" Even I'm not sure what I just said but I think Dee understood because she smiled widely as I swallowed.

I saw the stray tears trail down her cheeks and drop off of her chin...she was crying again...

"I'm sorry, Kirby...I'm being such a crybaby...but being able to just watch you eat like you always do...it makes me so happy because I can see you eating...breathing...alive!" She covered her mouth with her hands and sobbed as I got up and went over to her, wrapping her in a hug and holding her tight.

"It's alright...I'm really sorry I made you sad..." She was shaking her head and I knew she was about to speak but I cut her off. "Landia told me how sad you were...how sad I made you..."

"No, Kirby-" I shook my head at her, I needed to say this!

"Dee...I promise to you...that I'll never make you worry again. If anything happens, I'll be there by you and you won't have to cry again." She looked at me and gave me a shaky smile while her body racked with sobs, her hold on me tightened even more.

"Yeah, I'll hold you to that promise...because I'm never letting you go..." Never letting go? Then how are we gonna do things? "I'm not letting you out of my sight for more than a second!" Really? But I live in a completely different place, plus there's school and Buchou and the others.

"But Dee...I have to go home sometime you know..." She only frowned at me before shaking her head viciously.

"You are home! You live here now!" Huh?! But what about Kiba?! "You can pack your things from your house tonight! And I'm serious!" Well, guess I'll just have to tell Kiba I'll be leaving...

"Okay then...I don't mind, I'll just have to tell my friend that." She smiled in satisfaction before I felt a sensation in the card I had used to come here, was Buchou...calling me? Seems like it.

"What's wrong?" Dee asked me, a concerned frown on her face, I turned to her and smiled.

"Don't worry, just something I have to take care of. I'll be back later okay?" She frowned at my answer and crossed her arms.

"But you haven't been here for very long, I just got to see you again!" I hate to leave so early too, but if my master calls then I have to go...

"It's alright, I'll be back. I'm not about to go fight something dangerous! I'll be fine!" That might have been a lie, but who knows? She fixed me with one more frown before sighing.

"Okay, just be careful." I smile widely before turning to leave but I feel her catch my arm and yank me back. Huh?! What was going on?!

I felt something wet touch my cheek and I saw Dee pull away from me. Was that...a kiss? I think I saw Buchou do that to Ise once...and that was what Raiser did to his Queen but...when they did it, it was on the lips...Akeno-senpai did say it was for people you really care about.

"For luck." She told me as I smiled again and nodded at her before taking off for the door but stopped to give Landia one last hug goodbye.

"I'll be back soon." He smirked his dragon like grin and patted my head.

"You're always welcome here." I smile at him before running off to where Buchou had summoned me, I wonder what it is?

* * *

I arrived near an abandoned building, I think this is where Buchou called me to. I went inside and sure enough, everyone was their waiting for me as Buchou looked at me with a smile.

"There you are Kirby, I'm sorry I had to summon you like that." I shook my head.

"It's no problem, just meeting with a friend." Yeah, Dee wants me to live there from now on anyway, so I'll be seeing her soon, but I do wish I could've spent a bit more time with her...

"So, what's going on?" I ask as I turn to look at the abandoned building, Koneko-chan walked up next to me.

"...A stray devil is inside there, Kirby-kun..." A stray devil? What do you mean by that?

"A stray devil is one who has abandoned or betrayed their masters and lost all traces of sanity, Kirby-chan." So they run away from their masters?

"Yes and it's our job to be rid of them, they're monsters." Monsters, huh? Guess they definitely aren't good... Suddenly, Buchou spoke up again as she pointed at the building.

"Koneko, Ise, Kirby, and Yuuto. Go inside and lure it out, Akeno and I will be waiting." Right!

"Yes Buchou!" Ise and I yelled as Koneko-chan nodded and Kiba was completely quiet...he seemed down again...

He didn't even react when I copied him to gain Sword, now I was really worried...

We walked up to the door and Koneko-chan punched it off its hinges, causing Ise to sweat drop, "You can at least say when you're gonna do that..." Koneko-chan didn't even answer as she walked in first and I saw her look over at a corner of the room.

"...There it is." Whoa! What is that!? That...thing is a stray?! It's scary!

It came charging at us as I tightened the grip on my sword and Ise gained a boost.

 **[Boost!]**

"Take this!" Ise tried blasting it with a Dragon Shot but it looks like it didn't do much. "Damn! Haven't gained enough power!" Meanwhile, Koneko-chan was trying to talk to Kiba, who even now was unfocused.

Koneko-chan was hit with some weird acid while she was trying to wake Kiba up! Oh no!

Suddenly, with a start, Kiba awoke from his daydream and slashed at the stray and it split in half! Wait...is that it up there!? What remained was about to attack Kiba! I have to stop it!

"KIBA!" I scream as I bolt in between him and the stray and stabbed forward! The sword stabbed it right between the eyes and stopped it from moving, it screamed in pain as blood spurted from the stab wound. I saw Koneko-chan grab it before taking a mighty heave and chucking it through the ceiling! Sometimes I forget how strong Koneko-chan is...

Then I saw a mighty flash of yellow and the scary monster was done for! Go Akeno-senpai! Now it only left for Buchou, who walked up and said that the devil deserved nothing but death...a little sad, but...true. She blasted it and left nothing behind...

I turned to Koneko-chan with a frown, "Are you okay? C'mon, let's get you to Asia-chan." I grab a hold of her hand and pull her over to our healer, she froze for a minute before letting me pull her along.

When I brought her to Asia-chan, I heard that sound that's made when you slap someone. I looked over and saw that Buchou had...slapped Kiba...?

"I hope that woke you up. You put everyone at risk Yuuto." Well...he wasn't really acting himself...

"I'm sorry Buchou. It won't happen again."

"Kiba! Are you okay?" I had to ask, I live with this guy...for now, but he's still my friend and I'm worried! Kiba turned to me and smiled.

"I'm fine Kirby, you shouldn't worry about me." I shook my head at him furiously, you can say that but I'll worry anyway!

"Kiba, we're friends!" He sighed at my response before turning away from me.

"You wouldn't understand...sorry..." Huh?

"But-" I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I turned around to see Ise behind me, he shook his head.

"Don't worry, Kirby. I'll talk to him." ...Fine, I guess you'd be better than me...

"Okay, I'll see you..." I said as I ran over to get my things and head on over to Landia's...but the thought of hoping my friend was alright stayed in my mind. Kiba was like family now, a close friend that I'd do anything to help...I hope Ise can talk to him, for now I have to get over to Landia's place.

When I got there, I ran up to my room and quickly packed my bags! Clothes, food, shoes, food, uniforms, food...food.

Did I remember to pack food?

I left a quick note on Kiba's door, my handwriting is really, really bad...writing is hard, I never had fingers before...

You know, I wonder if Dee would like my friends...Yeah! I bet her and Koneko-chan would be great friends!

Remembering the way to Landia's home, I was about to knock until the door flew open and Dee yanked me inside. She was cuddling me again...

"Kirby! You're back! I missed you!" Yeah, I missed you too! Although it wasn't that long ago...

"Ah you have returned! Dee informed me that you would be staying with us from now on! Please make yourself at home!" I nod my head at Landia. I'm just happy to be around my friends.

Wait...

"Hey Landia..." He whipped his head to me and raised a brow, "Do you know what happened to Meta and Dedede?" I can't believe I hadn't asked before! I guess the excitement from seeing Dee just kept me from thinking about it...

I frowned when Landia shook his head, "I apologize, when Magolor opened that black hole, the closest one to me was Dee, so I wrapped around her to protect her. I have no idea where the other two are..." Great...I just really hope they're alright...

"C'mon Kirby, it's time for bed!" What?! But I didn't get my before bed snack!

Dee brought me upstairs where all the rooms were and pushed me into the empty one, "Get yourself settled! I'll be back!" Okay...

She shut the door behind her and I heard another door nearby open. Guess now I should get my stuff out...and polish off that double layered BLT in my bag...

After giving a burp of satisfaction, I took of my uniform, leaving me in my pink shirt and a pair of boxers Ise gave me. I got into bed and covered myself with the sheet. My eyes began to get really...heavy...definitely sleep time...

I heard my door creek open and turned a blurry eye to it...were those...pajamas? I felt a new weight on the bed to my right and felt...an arm wrap around my stomach and a hand wrap around my head, I felt my body pulled into another and my head get pulled into a set of soft pillows. I was so drowsy that I couldn't even look up at who it was but I think I know who. The hand on my head gently stroked my hair and I felt myself lulling...to...sleep...

* * *

"That's right, take a nice long nap, my Kirby." The miserable nights I spent worrying about you, Meta, and the Boss, if you three were still alive or not. Especially you, you had to fight Magolor on your own and from the looks of it you won...but until today...I was worried that...you...you...

Oh dear, I was wetting your face with these tears of mine, the new face you've gained but that I can still see my Kirby through. Well, my face has changed too, I didn't know the girls in this place called Japan had these things called breasts, back in Dreamland, all of us Waddle Dees looked alike, you didn't even know I was a girl...

Apparently, you're a devil now but I know that doesn't mean you're evil, you still are and always will be my Kirby. I should be thankful you are one, Landia said that's the only way he got you here...

Japan...this place is so much different than Dreamland...when we landed here, somehow Landia already had a house, saying he had been here before with old dragons he knew, he said they were...red and...was it white? He had also mentioned something about a Dimensional...Gap? I'm not sure, I was too busy exploring the house and worrying about you...

Landia told me to try to learn about the culture here in Japan, saying it would help me in the future. So far, I learned how to speak the language and some of the ways to address people from books and this thing called the internet...

It looks like Japan is only a small part of an entire world! Isn't that great Kirby? Maybe one day we could all go explore it!

People get married here too, like some of the people in Dreamland, but here there are 'boyfriends' and 'girlfriends' before getting married. Looks like boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to be two people that love each other very much and would do anything for the other person...would that make you my boyfriend, I wonder? I do love you and I would do anything for you...

Ah, that's another thing...I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Wherever you go, I go, after today I'll be with you always. I won't let you go and get yourself hurt, from here on out I will be your guardian angel and I'll always protect you, even though I know you don't need it.

For now though, let's just cuddle alright? Just like we used to.

And I'll never have to let go.

* * *

 **WHAT?! DEE'S A GIRL?! I hear you ask, allow me to explain.**

 **Well, a Waddle Dee's gender is never defined so...who said one of those adorable 'enemies' we ruthlessly attack aren't girls? Bandana Dee is a girl...**

 **Why can she talk, well...personally I believe if a Waddle Dee is intelligent enough to wear a bandana to diffrentiate from others as well as have the ability to wield a weapon effectively, it can talk, even without a mouth(although as a human she has one).**

 **Why does Landia have a home? Why not? I'm sure a refined dragon such as Landia has the capabilities...**

 **Anyway, that's all. Ja ne!**


	7. We are not enemies!

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned from the feeling of just waking up, I kinda don't wanna get up...these pillows I'm resting on are really soft. Weird...these pillows are...round and look a lot like pajamas...

Then I heard what sounded like...snoring? I look up and see Dee sleeping right next to me, my head resting on her breasts. Is this why Ise likes them so much? They are pretty soft, even softer than my actual pillow...I think I can stay here all day. I would've if Dee hadn't begun to stir, then I heard a quiet yawn.

"Ah...oh Kirby, you're up! Sleep well?" I nod up at her as I still felt too groggy to actually say anything, she giggled before springing off the bed. "Well, it's time to get up! We'll be late for school if we don't start moving!" Yeah, I know...

Wait...

"We?" I ask as she nods enthusiastically. She reached into the closet and pulled out a Kuoh Academy girl's uniform...

"Uh huh! Landia got me enrolled in your school!" Huh?! When did that happen?! "I was serious about staying by your side! If that means going to school with you then fine!" So Dee was going to be at school with me, huh? That's great! Now she can meet my friends! She and Koneko-chan will be best friends I just know it!

Dee grabbed her uniform and bolted for her own room, leaving me to get dressed. When I pulled on my shirt, she came in, fully dressed and grabbed my hand before pulling me out the door and down the stairs.

When we got down, I was met with the beautiful sight known as breakfast!

"C'mon eat up! I have your bento box ready for you!" She even cooked lunch for me? Dee...I love you so much...I think I'm actually crying...

After telling Landia we'd see him after school, we were off, the walk to school leaving me to tell Dee about my friends.

"Buchou is really nice, Akeno-senpai too, they're like my sisters! Ise and Kiba are like my brothers too! Although...girls don't really seem to like Ise..." Dee turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? Why not?" She asked as I scratched my head, trying to remember what they all said about Ise...oh right!

"Girls say Ise is a huge pervert!" I respond with a smile as Dee stops walking, her eyes were narrowed. Had I said something wrong?

"As in...he peaks at girls?" I smile and nod my head as Dee frowns. "I forbid you from hanging around with him!" Huh?! What was wrong with hanging out with Ise?

"But Dee-" She shook her head vigorously at me, a glare being pointed at me. Why were perverts so bad? Were you not supposed to look at girls naked? But Buchou and the other girls let me bathe with them...

"No buts! I don't want him corrupting the pure mind of my cute, little Kirby!" Corrupting? That sounds like something bad...but how would I get corrupted...

Although Dee sounds serious, I can't really listen to that since Ise is also a servant under Buchou so...we see each other all the time...

"And Kirby..." She was staring at me with a questioning look, "You're a devil, right?" I nod my head at her as she places a hand under her chin, "Why did you become one?" Why? Well...I don't really remember but Ise did tell me about how he saved me.

"Well Ise said he found me lying on the ground and I wasn't breathing...I think he said I was almost dead..." I saw Dee's eyes widen at my last statement, her face made it look like it had been frozen still and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. I think I saw her eyes moistening a bit...oh no...

"Ise said he brought me to my master and she saved me by turning me into a devil of her...peerage and making me a...Rook I think." Dee shakily walked up to me and held my face in her hand, she pressed her forehead against mine and quietly said with a shaky voice.

"So your master...sh-she saved you?" Her voice was being choked up with quiet sobs and her thumb on the hand that held my face began to stroke my cheek gently.

"Yeah...I probably wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her." Dee's sobbing was beginning to diminish but I could tell she was still bothered, judging by her body shaking against me...

"I can't begin t-to thank her enough...please Kirby...can you introduce me to her so I can thank her properly?" Introduce you to her? I'd love to!

"Sure thing, Dee!" She smiled and leaned off of me and took my hand in hers, locking our fingers together as we continued on to school, her hand felt really nice in mine...I like holding hands with Dee, you could probably tell from the smile on my face.

Suddenly, I remembered something really important! "I can't believe I forgot to tell you about Koneko-chan!" Dee turned her attention to me with a tilt of her head.

"Koneko? Is she a friend of yours?" I nod my head enthusiastically at her.

"Yup! Of all my new friends, Koneko-chan's my best friend!" I saw Dee's eyes sharpen when I said this, did I say something wrong again?

"Really...? What's she like?" Dee asked me with a scrutinizing gaze, what was that look for?!

"Well, she's super nice to me! She's really strong and really pretty too!" Dee's left eyebrow twitched when I said this and I saw a scowl spread across her face.

"So she's...pretty, huh? Is she your girlfriend?" My girlfriend? Hmm...

"Well, she's a girl and my friend..." Dee's eyes had completely shadowed over and only a sinister flash was present where her eyes should be. That look was beginning to make me nervous...I could feel the sweat dripping down the back of my head...

"That's all? Perfect..." She then started cackling wickedly, now I was really beginning to get scared...

Who knew Dee could be so scary?

* * *

When we walked into the school, a lot of the girls in my class looked over at us and gasped, some even fainted. Weird...what was wrong with them? Then I heard a girl scream out...

"No way! Kirby-chan came to school with a girl! No!" She sounded upset, what was wrong with me coming to school with a girl? I looked at Dee and she had a smirk on her face. Hm, wonder what's got her so happy?

We made our way to the classroom, the teacher asking that Dee stay outside to be introduced while I went inside and took my seat next to Koneko-chan, who smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I have a friend I want you to meet." Koneko-chan raised a brow at me just as the teacher called in Dee to introduce herself.

Dee stood at the front of the room as I saw many of the boys' faces turn red, Dee smiled as she introduced herself.

"Hello! My name is Miyamoto Dee! Please take care of me!" Miyamoto? Oh right! That was the last name she and Landia went by! The boys had steam puffing out of their noses and grins on their faces. "Also, I live with Kirby! Who's my boyfriend!" Everyone in the room was dead silent, no one moved as all of the students, boys and girls, had gaping mouths and stark white eyes...weird...what has everyone so shocked?

I looked over at Koneko-chan, her eyes were wide and twitching as she stared at Dee, who walked over to me and sat down in the empty seat beside me. Koneko-chan merely stared at Dee, not a word was said between the two.

"...Y-You are Kirby-kun's girlfriend?" Koneko-chan asked Dee who looked over at her with...a smirk?

"Yup! He's my little Kirby! And you are?" The two of them were staring into each other's eyes, I could have sworn I saw some sparks flying where their eyes met...

I spoke up while rubbing the back of my head, "Right...I haven't introduced you guys yet! Dee, this is Koneko-chan! Koneko-chan, this is Dee! She's an old friend of mine!" If anything, all that did was cause them to glare even harder at each other...

"...Is she really your girlfriend, Kirby-kun?" Koneko-chan asked me as I scratched the back of my head again.

"Well, I-"

"Yes. Yes I am." Dee answered from next to me as she leaned over and gave me another one of those kisses on my cheek as Koneko-chan frowned at her.

"...Then I challenge you to a contest for Kirby-kun's heart." A challenge for my heart?! How does that work?!

I heard Dee give a 'hmph' before saying, "Fine then, I accept your challenge! He'll choose me anyway!"

Uh...what was going on?

* * *

"C'mon, Dee! I'll introduce you to Buchou right now!" Dee, Koneko-chan, and I were on our way to the club room after school. Dee smiled and nodded at me while Koneko-chan remained silent, I saw her gripping her bag tightly as we walked. Is she okay?

We arrive at the club room and I push it open, we were greeted to the sight of everybody already gathered there. When we walked in, Buchou pointed a curious look at Dee.

"Oh, Kirby, Koneko-chan. Have you brought a guest with you?" She asks as I nod in excitement, I'll finally get to introduce Dee to all of my friends! Although, it looks like Kiba isn't here...

"Uh huh! This is my friend Dee! Dee, this is my master who saved me and the rest of my friends! It's okay everyone, she already knows we're Devils!" I saw Dee smile before gently waving at everyone present, I saw Ise's mouth twist into pure joy at the sight of Dee.

"Hello, everyone! It's nice to meet you all! My name is Miyamoto Dee! Thank you for watching over Kirby for me!" She greeted everyone as Buchou smiled at her before standing up.

"Ah hello. So you are a friend of my servant, it's a pleasure to meet you." I saw Dee stare at the woman for a moment before approaching her slowly.

"And you as well. Excuse me, but would you happen to be Rias Gremory?" I heard Dee ask as Buchou raised a red brow before nodding. Then Dee dropped to her knees in front of Buchou and bowed her head. "I can't begin to thank you enough for saving him...you don't know how much that means to me..." Buchou stared down at her in shock, as did everyone else.

"Please rise, I revived Kirby because it was the right thing to do, I do not regret it either as he has become a loved member of our family. You should really be thanking Ise, he's the one that brought Kirby to me." Dee slowly rose from her bow and nodded to Buchou before turning to the others present, it looked like she was trying to figure out who Ise was.

"That's me." Ise raised his hand as Dee nodded and slowly walked towards him.

"So you're the Ise that Kirby looks up to. Thank you very much for saving him!" Ise nodded vigorously as I saw his eyes focusing on her chest. "However..." She gave Ise a bonk on his head, "I will not forgive you if you corrupt my Kirby's pure mind." Ise slowly raised his hand in a thumbs up which satisfied Dee as she then turned to Asia-chan. "Hello there!" Asia-chan greeted her with a smile before getting Ise up.

Akeno-senpai giggled, "Ara ara, it seems Kirby-chan's friend is a little more than a friend." Dee merely smiled at her words as Koneko-chan's eyes began to shadow over, now I'm getting worried...

"Yup! I'm his girlfriend! He's also my bedtime cuddly bear!" The silence returned from before as everyone's gaze immediately shifted to me, Ise was shakily pointing at me with eyes of pure white and a gaping mouth. Koneko-chan was twitching again and she was scowling now.

"Kirby. I had no idea you were in a relationship...honestly I believed you didn't even know what a girlfriend was." That's because I don't, Buchou.

"Well, I think-"

"Yeah! Kirby and I are always holding hands, hugging and kissing! He even takes me out on dates and we have a romantic dinner under the moonlight!"...

...When did that happen? I mean we've held hands and hugged before and she did kiss me twice but I don't even know what a date is yet...

"Wow, Kirby-kun, I had no idea you were so mature!" Asia-chan told me as I ponder over what mature even means...Ise was still gaping at me.

"...I challenge you right now. I'll fight you for Kirby-kun." What?! Fight?! I don't want you guys to fight! Friends don't fight!

"Ara ara, Koneko-chan seems to be getting jealous!" Dee only glared at Koneko-chan as she reached into her bag and pulled out her spear. I had no idea it was in there...

"Fine!"

Suddenly, we all heard Ise quietly man sobbing in the corner, a mini rain cloud drizzling down on his head, he was whispering to himself. "Why him? Why does he get all the oppai? He doesn't even understand their true beauty and magnificence and yet...he's closer to becoming Harem King than I am? How pathetic Hyoudou, how pathetic..." I think everyone sweatdropped at Ise before we all refocused on the two about to fight!

"Dee! Koneko-chan! Don't fight! Please!" They still glared at each other. Did they even hear a word I said?! Suddenly, Akeno-senpai snuck behind me and whispered in my ear, while Buchou was watching the scene in interest, like how Dedede used to watch his soap operas! Shouldn't you be stopping this?!

"I know a way to calm them down. You just have to..." Then she whispered it in my ear and I nodded. That's all? I can do that.

I walked up to Dee first, she watched me in curiosity as I leaned over to her cheek and planted a kiss there. When I pulled back, steam was blasting from Dee's ears and a happy smile spread across her face as she fell back onto the room's sofa. I turned to see Koneko-chan staring at us in shock before I walked over to her and did the same, her reaction was a red face before she fell into my arms with her eyes closed and a happy smile on her face as well. Huh, that worked?

When I looked to my master, she was halfway through a pretty tasty looking bag of popcorn before she saw the situation was finished. Shouldn't you stop any fights your servants get into?! Don't watch it like some movie!

"Oh! It's over! That was the first time I've seen Koneko-chan get jealous! I was hoping to enjoy it more! It's not something I was expecting!" Koneko-chan was jealous? Of what? Eh, I'm confused...

And Ise's still man sobbing...

* * *

Later, when both Dee and Koneko-chan woke up, it was starting to get dark. Koneko-chan had left early saying she needed to prepare for something right away. I still don't know what it is, but Dee and I were the only ones left with Buchou.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Dee, you are welcome in our club room anytime!" Dee nodded happily before her expression turned grim. "Now may I ask how you know we are Devils?" Dee closed her eyes as she nodded.

"Well, my friend Landia told me that Kirby was a devil and that he could smell all of your scents as Devils." Buchou's eyes widened after Dee said that.

"Landia?! As in the great Crowned Dragon Landia?!" Huh? Buchou knew Landia?

"You know Landia, Buchou?" She turned to me with wide eyes.

"I'm more surprised that you know him personally! All three factions know of the Crowned Dragon Landia! Who was impartial towards the war but had strength near the power of the Two Heavenly Dragons! It's said he vanished through the Dimensional Gap several thousand years ago!" Wait! Landia is from here?!

"Wow...so Landia is really strong, right? If these Two Heavenly Dragons are really super strong!" Dee exclaimed, I was thinking the same thing! I didn't know Landia was that strong, did we really beat such a strong dragon?

"Indeed, if possible, I would like to have a conference with him as soon as possible." I nod at my master.

"I'll tell him!" I exclaim as Buchou nods and smiles at me before she seemed to remember something.

"Right Kirby, I almost forgot why I told you to wait behind..." She turned to Dee and smiled apologetically, "Dee, I apologize but may I have a talk with Kirby in private? It won't take long." Dee frowned until I turned back to look at her.

"It's alright, just head on home. I'll catch up with you!" She looked like she really didn't want to but she finally gave in, softly sighing.

"Fine, but don't take any longer than an hour to get home!" I nod as I scratch the back of my head, Buchou looked on as if this was something amusing.

"Promise." Dee nodded before leaving me alone with my master, who gave a quiet giggle.

"Well, she certainly plays the concerned wife well." Concerned wife? I don't get it. "However, now to the real subject of our conversation, Yuuto and the Holy Sword Project."

"The Holy Sword Project?" Buchou nodded as she began to explain what Kiba has gone through in his life before becoming a devil. What Buchou was telling me was making me almost cry for my friend.

"They...killed everyone except for Kiba...?" Buchou shook her head, a sad look on her face.

"No...they killed him as well, however, I was there to revive him and turn him into my Knight." My friend...the things he's gone through...how could those people be so heartless?

"I think that's why Yuuto hasn't been himself lately. I think he's remembered the revenge he swore to take upon the Excalibur..." I stayed quiet as I thought about my friend, I hope Kiba's alright... "I suppose that's all I have to tell you, you can go now before Dee-san begins to fret." She giggled as I nodded before heading out, the thought of Kiba's terrible past still there.

I walked along the streets towards Landia's house, the sky was bright orange, meaning there wasn't much sunlight left...I should get home before it gets dark.

I cast a glance up at the sky, past a nearby building as I yawned, time to get...going...now...

That person...the mask on his face...no way...

META KNIGHT?!

He was staring down at me...my friend was up there! I need to get up there! I spread my wings out from my back and fly my way up to the rooftop, there's no way...Meta's really here!

I touch down on the rooftop and smile brightly at who was unmistakably Meta! He was facing away from me now, a hand resting on Galaxia's hilt which was sheathed on his waist.

"Meta! You're okay!" I scream as he turns around, his short dark blue hair tufting out over his mask and his yellow eyes staring at me through the mask.

"Kirby...so it is you. Then what I've been observing is true." What...you've been observing?

"What do you mean?" I ask, what's wrong with Meta? I thought he might be just a little happier to see me, he's like my mentor, I look up to him, he's my friend...

"I was hoping it was false, that my dear friend had not joined the side of pure evil." The side of evil? What the?

"Meta? What are you talking about?" He shook his head as he drew Galaxia from the sheath and pointed it at me...Meta...what are you doing?

"For my friend to have joined forces with the Devils. Unbelievable...I suppose that naivety would continue to get you into trouble just as it did with Magolor." W-What? I don't...

"Meta...I don't understand...what are you saying?" He scoffed in reply.

"As you are a worker of darkness and I am a helper of the church, you and I are now enemies." E-Enemies? Meta...we're not enemies! We're friends!

"What are you saying?! We're friends!" I yell at him, Meta was being ridiculous! We weren't always friends...I did destroy the Halberd when Meta was trying to get revenge on Dreamland but we became good friends after! Meta helped my sword ability become even stronger! He's not my enemy!

He didn't seem to think so as he charged right at me and swung! I rolled under the swing and tagged Meta on the shoulder, quickly gaining the Sword ability as I flipped back from him, entering my sword stance!

"I see you still have your copy ability even with our new forms as well as gaining the ability to speak. No matter, on my honor as a knight, if you are sided with the enemy then I have no choice but to fight you!" What?!

Meta flew at me and swung, I brought up my sword and held him back before we pushed off of each other and swung straight at the same time, the swords clashing once again and causing sparks to fly as we pushed against the other!

I pushed Meta back as I slashed down on him, he sidestepped and thrust his sword towards my stomach, forcing me to roll over to the right. When I kicked back up to my feet, Meta was descending upon me with his sword held high and then brought it down on me, I held my sword up quickly and blocked him once more before pushing him away.

"Meta! Stop this! I don't wanna fight you!" Meta simply shook his head.

"I'd rather not fight you either my friend, however, you have taken your place among the Devils and in the debt I owe the Church, I cannot let them down on this mission!" The church? What did they have to do with this?

"What debt do you owe them?" He glared at me through his mask and held his sword in an attack ready stance.

"My life..." What...?

Meta charged up energy into the Galaxia before slashing at me, a wave of golden energy cut through the air towards me! Wasting no time, I swung at it, my sword managing to cleave it in two! It exploded on either side of me violently as I turned back to Meta Knight. Huh?! Where did he go?

I heard a swish of a cape from behind me and barely had enough time to parry the swing he attempted before he vanished again, he kept reappearing all around me, a different swing each time. Finally, he managed a scratch along my cheek, blood flew from my wound as I yelped. What the?! That pain felt like the time I held those holy artifacts to create the Power of Salvation! Wait a minute...during our talk earlier, Buchou told me that a Holy Sword was lethal to a devil...so Galaxia is a holy sword?! Whoa...it feels like my cheek is on fire...

"Hmph. It seems it is true, a holy sword does severe damage to Devils such as yourself, my partners were right." Partners?

"What partners?" Meta shot me a glare through his mask as he sheathed Galaxia once again.

"I will not betray their trust by telling you, but I have remembered that our first and foremost objective is not to kill the Devils residing here. As my former friend, I will let you walk away from this alive, but should our paths cross again, regardless of past friendship, I will strike you down." S-So...you'll be trying...to kill me?

"Meta..." He didn't say another word before he expanded his wings and took off into the night...

My friend...has become my enemy? This isn't right! I can't fight Meta! I don't wanna end up hurting him! This isn't fair...

What about Dedede...? Will he be against me when I find him, too? Him and I used to fight a lot...but that was only because he was mean and always stole my food! He's one of my best friends now...I feel some tears begin to pool in my eyes...

My older brother is against me...

* * *

I, Dee, glared holes at the white haired girl that I was competing against for the affections of my Kirby. She thinks she can just decide to live here from now on, she even came packed and told me to my face that she was staying here! Plus, Landia didn't even object! That dragon!

"...When Kirby-kun gets here, he'll let me." Don't you think I know that?! Kirby would let anybody stay here if they asked!

I was about to shout what I was thinking at her, but stopped when I heard the door creak open. Oh! That must be Kirby right now! It's about time he got...back...

When Kirby walked in, he didn't say a word, his pink hair shadowed over his eyes and his mouth was kept in a tight line. I felt a frown tug at my lips as I saw my usually bright, happy definition of joy looking so down...what happened? I saw that girl Koneko giving him a look of concern as well...although I don't really like her...I'm glad she does care for Kirby...

"Kirby, what's wrong?" I walk over to him and take his chin in my hand, pulling his gaze from the floor up to me, Koneko was right next to me as well. When I finally saw Kirby's dark blue eyes, I felt my eyes widen when I saw them...they were so...so empty...

What happened to my Kirby?

"...Kirby-kun, tell us what's wrong." I saw him lifelessly turn his gaze over to Koneko and give a weak wave.

"Hey Koneko-chan..." He merely stated as Koneko frowned even deeper, I as well, he was making me even more worried...

"Kirby, please tell me what happened." He looked back to me before closing his eyes and walking to the stairs, as he climbed he merely said back to us...

"I don't wanna talk about it..."

Kirby...

I turn to Koneko and pushing my pride aside, I nod at her, she seems to do the same as the message is passed between us...

We need to help him.

We both walked up the stairs to Kirby's room, as we neared the door, I heard a sound...one that sounded a lot like...crying...Kirby was crying...?

Koneko and I shot concerned looks at each other as we heard it, I walked to the door and gently pushed it open and we both stepped inside and saw Kirby slouching against the wall as tears freely streamed down his face and his body racked with sobs...

We both ran over to him and sat down next to him on the floor, what could possibly be making my beloved Kirby cry like this?

"...Kirby-kun...what's wrong?" Koneko asked him as I took a seat next to him as well.

"Yes Kirby, please tell us...we're worried about you..." He looked up at me with tears eyes as his body racked with sobs...seeing my Kirby like this honestly broke my heart in two...he should never be like this...Kirby's never been one to cry much, something serious must have happened in the short time we've been separated...

"I-I found...Meta..." I felt a gasp escape my lips. He found Meta Knight?! That's great! But...why is he crying? And why isn't Meta here? "But...he says he and I are no longer friends because I'm...a devil...he says we're enemies and the next time we fight, he'll be trying to kill me..."

W-What...? Meta said that? No way...him and Kirby were like brothers! I might even go as far as to say a little like father and son! I don't believe that Meta would claim Kirby to be his enemy!

"Meta...he's not my friend anymore...after everything...I'm his enemy now..." Kirby...

"...Is this person your friend, Kirby-kun?" Koneko asked him as I saw him merely nod his head as she then wrapped him in a hug, "If they really are, then I know they'll never really mean it, nobody can kill someone who is truly their friend." I saw him look up at Koneko before burying his head into her chest, quietly I wrapped around him from behind as we both held him.

"That's right, Kirby. We'll bring Meta back to his senses." I whisper softly in his ear as his sobs slowly begin to lessen, when the final sob was out of his system he leaned back and wiped his eyes.

"T-Thank you...both of you." Kirby told us as I merely shook my head at him, you know you don't need to thank me.

"C'mon Kirby...let's get you into bed..." I grab his hand and pull him over to the bed, he took off his school uniform and slid into bed. I smile as I take my place next to him and curl up into his side...yup...sleeping with my Kirby-

Wait a minute...

"What are you doing here?" That girl Koneko was curled up on his other side, using his shoulder as a pillow, she merely stared at me as I hissed at her.

"...Going to sleep." Oh real funny! You know what I meant!

"Who said you could sleep here?" She blinked at me before daring to snuggle even further into his side!

"...Kirby-kun needs all the love and warmth he can get..." Well...you had a point there but still!

"Ugh...fine, tonight only though! I refuse to share him with you anytime after this!" I meant it too! She only shrugged at me before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

That girl...

* * *

We decided to let Kirby-kun rest for today and take a day off from school, that meeting with his friend yesterday had him really sad...

I don't like his friend Dee too much but at least we were both able to get Kirby-kun to sleep in peace. Speaking of her, we had separated after class ended, her apparently going off to the kendo club. Buchou had also asked me where Kirby-kun was and I told her that he wasn't feeling well.

However, the rest of us were having a conference with two girls from the Church, one carrying something wrapped up in cloth. They were asking that we remain out of their way while they regained the stolen pieces of Excalibur. Apparently, the pervert knew one of them...

I could tell Yuuto-senpai was barely holding himself back from attacking them, seeing holy sword wielders must have made him very angry.

Suddenly, the idea of a simple spar was brought on by Ise-senpai's anger towards them for calling Asia-senpai a witch and threatening to kill her. I was mad as well but he was absolutely enraged and made a declaration against the entire church if they hurt Asia-senpai. Yuuto-senpai had taken the opportunity to challenge them to a fight with the pervert being his partner...

As I watched the pervert power up, I turned to the girl he was fighting, "...Please be careful. Ise-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of the women he touches." I narrowed my eyes at him as he gave me a betrayed look, "...Enemy of all women. You are the worst." Soon after the pervert missed the woman he was fighting and tagged Asia-senpai and I...and blew away our clothes!

As he tried to apologize while very clearly ogling me, I thrust my fist up and punched him right in the stomach and sent him flying!

"...You super lecher!"

It felt good to do that but he was fine...until Shidou Irina grazed him with the holy sword and he was down.

Yuuto-senpai had created a huge sword! However, Xenovia had shattered it with little effort and struck Kiba in the stomach with the pommel of the Excalibur Destruction! Yuuto-senpai was down for now...

Xenovia told Yuuto-senpai that he should fight with coolness next time as he growled, both of them turned around to leave but just as Akeno-senpai was about to lower the barrier...

"Hold on a second." K-Kirby-kun?! What are you doing here? "Give me a chance to take you both on." Huh?! What was he saying? Doesn't he know that a holy sword is dangerous? Plus, where did he come from? Didn't we leave him at home?

"Kirby!" Buchou exclaimed as she saw him, I wanted to as well but I simply looked at the frown on his face as he walked up to Xenovia and Shidou Irina, the latter looking at him with stars in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! He's so kawaii! It's such a shame he had to be a devil! I would've eaten him up!" No. I already have a rival for Kirby-kun...I don't need another...

While her partner squealed from Kirby-kun's overwhelming cuteness, Xenovia glared holes at him, her Excalibur Destruction resting on her shoulder.

"Who are you? Another servant of Rias Gremory?" She asked him as stared right back at her, his gaze unwavering.

"My name is Sakurai Kirby, Rook of Rias Gremory. I have one single condition for this fight." Kirby-kun?

* * *

Holy Sword Wielders with the church? I have a feeling these two are the partners Meta was talking about, but I had to be sure since it looks like he's always separated from them.

"What's your condition?" This lady with blue hair asks me as I clench my fist tightly.

"When I win, you have to tell me the name of your third partner." I saw her eyes narrow at me as she held up her own large holy sword. The other girl with her now held a katana in her hand as she settled into a stance as well.

"Why should we? As a devil, I don't see what business you have with our partner." That blue-haired lady said. I have a lot more business with your partner than you know...

"I think that partner of yours is my friend." I then saw the lady who had called me cute earlier tap a finger against her chin, as if she was thinking about something.

"Hm...how do you even know about him? We never said anything about him..." You didn't have to...he did.

"Doesn't matter." I told her as I walked over to the downed Kiba, who had yet to get up and lifted him, letting him use me as support before bringing him over to Asia-chan.

"Stay out of this, Kirby. This is between me and them." Kiba told me as I shook my head, copying him as I left him with Asia-chan.

"You can't fight anymore for now and I have just as much to do with them." My friend was possibly working with these people...I couldn't just do nothing...

Kiba remained silent but he was glaring at me, after hearing the story Buchou told me, it makes sense that he doesn't like them...but I have to be sure of this.

Turning away from Kiba, I let my gaze settle on my two opponents as they both patiently waited for me. I walked forward before stopping a distance away from them and stretching my hand forward and focusing on Kiba's Sword Birth ability.

"Tell me something..." I had managed to create a perfect replica of the Galaxia in my outstretched hand! It even feels like the real thing! "Have you seen a sword like this one before?" I ask as I see their eyes widen, until the really serious lady glared at me.

"So you have met with him before...how you left with your life I do not know but I do know you requested a battle with us. My name is Xenovia Quarta, wielder of Excalibur Destruction." Xenovia? Excalibur? As in the sword Kiba was experimented on in order to use?

"And I'm Shidou Irina! Wielder of Excalibur Mimic! Maybe if I win you'll come back with me? It's only fair as a deal~." Sorry but I don't think that's gonna happen...

"Okay then...let's go." I tighten my hold on the Galaxia copy as they both came charging towards me. I would have to be really careful in this one...a single deep cut and I'm finished...

Irina came flying at me first, swinging her katana diagonally, aiming for my shoulder. I swung Galaxia and parried the blow, sending her off balance. When I turned back to where Xenovia was supposed to be, I found her coming down on me with the Excalibur Destruction! I leap to the side as the area I was standing was blown to smithereens and all that remained was a gaping hole in the ground and a huge cloud of smoke! That sword was dangerous! Even more than it already was!

Irina came at me again, stabbing her katana forward as twisted my body to avoid the stab. "You're really nimble, Kawaii-kun! You're making this fun!" Kawaii-kun? First time I've heard that one...

Irina continued to slash at me as I avoided every fatal slash of Excalibur Mimic, then suddenly I saw Xenovia swinging sideways at me! That'll cut me in half! I pushed Irina off of me and threw myself into a backflip, flying over the attack and landing behind the attacker.

"Indeed he is, but for how long can he evade us? He hasn't fought back yet." She has a point, this whole time I've been defending. Time to go on the offense!

I charge forward to Xenovia, who merely raises her Excalibur to block my attack. Thinking fast, I knock the sword out of the way, causing Xenovia to briefly flail with it before I sent a kick into her gut that caused hear to go flying back. She steadied herself in the air and flipped onto her feet, stabbing her blade into the ground to stop her movement.

"Such raw power..." I heard her mutter as I ducked a slash from Irina! I handn't even noticed her get behind me! I managed to duck down and slide between her legs(I could've sworn I heard Issei give a cry of pride)before kicking up and spinning around, planting a solid elbow into her back and sending her tumbling across the ground to join Xenovia, who had just barely gotten back up before Irina crashed into her, sending them both falling over.

"Wow! He's as strong as he is nimble, Xenovia!" Irina exclaimed with swirly eyes as Xenovia picked herself up, pulling Irina up with her.

"True. Come Irina, we must strike him together!" Strike me together? Whoa! They both came swinging at once! Both of them were slashing at me super fast! In response, I slashed furiously back at them! I gained a graze across my left leg and another on my right arm! It hurts as much as it did with Meta and I could feel it burning!

Having enough I quickly threw myself into a spin attack and clashed with their weapons! I put enough force behind it that it sent both swords flying in opposite directions, far from their wielders' reach.

I watched Irina and Xenovia fall back in shock as I fell to a knee, having to stab the Galaxia Replica into the ground...that gash in my left leg was seriously hurting! The one in my arm barely let me even swing my sword!

"Unbelievable...the only person who could have beaten us both at once...was him...You...you fight exactly like he does, it's as if he himself trained you. Our partner...Meta Knight." So you two are his partners! I knew it!

"Yeah, Kawaii-kun. You and Meta-kun fight exactly the same, how do you know him?" Well...

"Meta's my friend. Who told me we were enemies because he was with the church and his two partners..." They stared at me as Xenovia's stare morphed into a glare and she stood up, dusting herself off as Irina did the same.

"Although it pains me to admit defeat to a devil. Our deal has been upheld, you know our partner is the man known as Meta Knight. Hope our paths do not cross again, for I won't lose then." She walked over to her sword and re wrapped it in that weird cloth.

Irina pouted as she pulled out the Excalibur Mimic and morphed it back into a small rope. "I wish you weren't a devil, Kawaii-kun, we could've been such good friends!" Yeah...definitely...

With a final glare, Xenovia and Irina left as they didn't bother with goodbyes, I turned to everyone and saw them all giving me confused looks.

I sighed, guess I have to explain...

Good thing Dee isn't here. She would've killed me...

* * *

 **The end of another one!**

 **Meta Knight came into the fray in this chapter! What debt does he owe the Church? What's the story between him and the Church?**

 **I'm not telling.**

 **Gihihihi. Ja ne!**


	8. I'm Gonna Destroy an Excalibur!

**Before we begin, for anyone who hasn't noticed yet, I've switched over to the DxD Light Novel from the point of Volume 3 and onward. So don't expect the way things played out in the anime to play out here.**

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Uh oh...Dee's angry...

"I-I fought two holy sword wielders...at once..." She grabbed the front of my shirt and began shaking me wildly! Dee, can you stop that? I can feel my brain hitting my skull...

"ARE YOU INSANE?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HOLY SWORDS DO TO DEVILS?!" She screamed at me. Well, I had a reason...

"But Dee...they knew about Meta..." This didn't really do anything as the fire in Dee's eyes only raged harder.

"YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! HOLY SWORDS REDUCE DEVILS TO NOTHING KIRBY! Nothing..." Her eyes began to well up with tears as the grip on my shirt tightened and her face buried itself into my chest. "There would be...nothing l-left of you...not even a body..." Her voice was trembling and once again I felt horrible for making my friend cry like this.

"Dee-"

"I-I know you wanna find Meta...but Kirby...w-what good is finding him if you're d-dead, h-huh? I wanna bring him to his senses j-just as much as you do but...you can't just...throw yourself into such d-dangerous situations. If you were to die...I'm not sure what the point of living would be..." Dee...I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you worry like this...

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, "I'm sorry Dee...I'll try not to do it again...promise." I heard Dee chuckle as I felt the vibration travel through my body.

"You're such a bad liar. I know it's gonna happen again...all I ask is that when it does happen, I'll be there to protect you." Dee smiled up at me as I smiled back. I heard Akeno-senpai chuckle from behind me.

"Ara ara, such intense love between you two! I wonder who's on top during private times..." Private times? I saw Dee's face light up like a sizzling grill and steam come out of her ears as well as the dreamy look in her eyes and the drool dropping from her mouth, that giggling she was doing wasn't helping...

Well...we did just have a one-sided shouting match in front of everyone...Ise was crying in the corner again, something about me losing my purity before he lost his...eh?

Kiba left a little while ago, even though Buchou was mad at him for it, I guess he's still upset...

"Kirby...can you tell us why you decided to take on two wielders of Excalibur at once?" Buchou asked me as I scratched the back of my head, Dee having let go of me in favor of sitting on the couch while still giggling in a very Ise-like manner.

"Well...my friend, Meta Knight, is working with them and...he said him and I were now enemies. After I fought him, he said he had two partners, so I thought Xenovia and Irina were them...looks like I was right..." I still need to find Meta and get him to see sense...

"Your friend? I think I heard you mention that the sword you used against them was his. A holy sword I take it?" I nodded at Buchou as she placed a hand under her chin. I felt a weight against my left side and saw Koneko-chan leaning into it. I guess she saw the look on my face...I smiled at her before looking back at Buchou.

"I'm assuming your friend is incredibly skilled, with how both Shidou Irina and Xenovia spoke of him. He may be a threat." A threat? I narrowed my eyes at Buchou.

"It's okay, I'll handle Meta Knight. Just as long as you guys don't try to hurt him..." Buchou stared at me for a while longer before sighing and nodding her head.

"Alright...he is your friend, but if he tries to hurt anyone here I will have to stop him." I slowly nod my head at her.

"Yes, Buchou..." I hope it doesn't come to that...

I turned to my two roommates and motioned for them to follow me, "C'mon, let's go home guys." Koneko-chan got up, but Dee...

...Was still giggling...

* * *

How did this happen?

Right now as we ate, Dee held up a stabbed piece of meat up to my mouth, Koneko-chan held some rice in her chopsticks up to my mouth as well...

"C'mon Kirby, eat up!" Dee said to my right, the piece of meat looking positively delightful.

"...Here you go, Kirby-kun." The rice looks good too! Which do I go for? Meat or rice? Such a difficult decision!

Landia just stared at us from across the table with a confused look on his face, a bead of sweat dripping down the left side of his head.

"Why must I choose?! Why is the world cruel?!" I think I heard Landia just sigh.

Pretty soon, it was time for bed. Dee and Koneko-chan snuggled into me from either side.

"Hey...why does everyone always sleep on my bed?" It was something I've been wondering about for a while now. Didn't Dee have her own room? And isn't there an extra room for Koneko-chan to sleep in? I don't mind sharing but I'm just curious.

"Well, it would've been just you and I if SOMEONE didn't feel the need to intrude on our alone time..." Dee hissed, I could see her giving Koneko-chan a heated glare. Koneko-chan, who lies at my other side, merely gives Dee a blank look.

"...Kirby-kun is too soft and cuddly for you to hog to yourself." She answered simply. I'm soft and cuddly? Wow, I didn't know that. That explains why they sleep with me every night! It makes perfect sense!

"I have a right to hog him for myself! He's my boyfriend and I've known him longer than you have!" I felt Koneko-chan twitch and I saw her eyes narrow slightly.

"...That doesn't matter." Koneko-chan muttered in reply as Dee smirked.

"Hey girls? Why are you guys fighting? We can all just share." I said with a smile as both of them sigh at me. Huh? What did I do?

"Kirby...you're way too clueless for your own good..." Dee muttered, how was I too clueless? I just shrugged before closing my eyes and going to sleep. My eyes were feeling kinda heavy...

* * *

So Issei had this idea. He wanted to destroy Excalibur to help Kiba. Saji and Koneko-chan were staring at him with huge eyes while Dee hugged my face into her chest, rapidly shaking her head.

"No! I refuse! My Kirby will NOT go fight more holy sword wielders!" Dee screamed at Issei, who scratched the back of his head, he looked scared of the look Dee was giving him...I couldn't see too well with my face where it was...

"But we really need him for this. Kirby's crazy strong." I heard Issei argue back and then feeling Dee press my face even further into her chest. As soft as these things are...they are really good for suffocating...

"I don't care! You go and handle your own crazy idea! He's staying right here where I can see him completely unharmed and NOT FADING FROM EXISTENCE!" Dee screamed. I pulled my face from between her chest melons and rested my hands on her shoulders, smiling at her even though I was panting to get my breath back.

"It'll be alright Dee. We're going to ask them first, doesn't mean we're gonna fight them right away!" I grinned at her when I said this. Dee wasn't happy with my answer...

"And if you do fight them? What then?!" Dee yelled as I scratched the back of my head. I wasn't sure how to answer that one...I blinked when Dee sighed and pulled her spear from her bag, strapping it to her back. "I know you'll go anyway...so I'm coming too." Huh? Dee wants to come along? "I'll at least be able to protect you then." She smiled at me, her blue eyes shining and making me grin back. This was my chance to make Meta see sense! I can't waste it! Issei pumped a fist in the air.

"Let's do this then!" He exclaimed before Saji swiveled to face him with fear in his eyes.

"I never agreed to this Hyoudou!"

* * *

"Okay perv. Tell me. How are we gonna find Holy Sword wielders that are with the church?" Dee asked with her arms crossed under her chest melons. Issei just scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not entirely sure of that part yet..." He muttered, now I was wondering how we were gonna find them. It probably won't be easy.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb..." I heard the voice of that Xenovia lady mutter out. I looked to my right and saw her, Irina and...that's Meta! It was! While Xenovia and Irina stood with a weird picture of...something...Meta stood behind them with his face in one hand.

He really looked like he didn't want to be there...

* * *

"Japanese food is delicious!" Xenovia exclaimed while she tore through some of the food Koneko-chan and I had both paid for. I didn't want to let her pay as well but with the way these _three_ were eating. Yes, three and I don't mean Xenovia, Shidou Irina and Kirby's friend.

I mean Xenovia, Irina and Kirby himself.

"Dammit Kirby! I wasn't paying for you! You eat like a man who went years without food!" I shouted at my young pink-haired junior. My wallet! I can already feel my wallet emptying as we speak! Why did I bring him along?! Kiba! You better introduce me to one of those hot clients of yours! I'm doing this for you!

"He's always eaten like that...it's just Kirby." I blinked when I heard Kirby's pal mutter to himself. I looked over at him and saw him looking at Kirby with a fondness in his eyes that only an older brother can replicate. It was still pretty creepy since he kept his mask on...

Kirby's girlfriend(?)Dee was staring at Meta-san with a little bit of sadness in her eyes. So he's both hers and Kirby's friend. It looks like him being against them is really tough for those two...

"Alright. I'm calm now. I can't believe we were forced to accept help from Devils..." She muttered, although I saw Dee-san indignantly raise her hand.

"I'm not a devil!"

"Anyway, even after we treated you to food, that's how you thank us?" Goddammit! Do you know how broke I am now?! I had to pay for you three AND Kirby's gluttonous ass! Screw you!

Irina let out a content sigh, "Thanks for the meal! God bless these Devils!" Auu! That freaking hurts! I saw Koneko-chan and Saji both holding their heads as well. Even Kirby had looked up from his food to hold his head in pain, Dee-san was soothingly rubbing his head. I wish I had a busty bishoujo to rub _my_ head!

"Keep your damn blessings to yourself!" I screamed while still in pain. Irina giggled, looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry. I did it without thinking." I can't even be mad at you because I'm too busy admiring your amazing chest! Dammit!

"Now, to the point. Why have you sought us out?" Kirby's friend asked, the yellow eyes behind his mask narrowing. This guy really was menacing. I saw Kirby's head bolt up when he heard the guy speak.

"The reason you guys are here is to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?" I asked, this time Irina answered me.

"That's right, we already told you that." I took a deep breath as I prepared to ask the important question. I really didn't wanna start a brawl in a family restaurant if they declined...not to mention the battle that could break out between Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels!

"We want to help you destroy the Excaliburs." All three of them exchanged glances. Oh great...decision time...

"I suppose leaving one sword to you all couldn't hurt. Keep your identities hidden though. We can't let it be assumed we have an affiliation with you." Xenovia answered while I merely stared at her. All of us did...except Kirby because he was STILL EATING!

Irina turned to Xenovia while Meta Knight merely remained silent, "Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he is still a Devil." She protested, however Meta-san spoke up.

"Irina. It would be incredibly difficult to both deal with the Excaliburs as well as do battle with Kokabiel." He then shifted his gaze to Kirby, who looked up in confusion when Meta's eyes landed on him. I saw the masked man's eyes shift briefly to that look of fondness before it was gone. It seemed like he was struggling with his emotions when he looked at Kirby... "Besides, I believe they can be trusted. A Dragon offered us his help and we were never told a dragon was unwelcome assistance." That sounded like a serious bending of the rules...but I understood. I'm the Sekiryuutei, I guess I'm more akin to a dragon...

"You can count on us!" Kirby exclaimed, even though his mouth was full. I saw an upwards twitch of this guy's lips before it was gone. He merely responded to Kirby with a sound of agreement.

Success!

* * *

What's everyone talking about? Seriously, I stopped listening after Kiba came and I had finished the last of the food that Ise was willing to pay for. It was sad but I had to deal with it.

Dee let me rest my head on her shoulder as everyone talked about...stuff. I think I heard the name...Balba? Or was it Valper? I was really sleepy...Dee has a soft shoulder...

Although, Meta and I were staring each other down for a good while. Even if my eyes were really droopy, I still had enough energy to stare at him. Soon...I'll bring you back to sense soon...even if I have to beat it into you! I yawned tiredly, while Dee softly stroked my hair. Dee has really soft fingers too...It wasn't long after that when Meta and his partners left, I didn't want to just watch him leave but now wasn't the time to beat sense into him. I was way too tired...

I felt Dee move my head from her shoulder to her lap, it didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I just know that when I woke up Saji was crying and he was saying he really wanted to help us. What did I miss? Dee told me it was Kiba telling his story, I looked and saw that Dee was crying a bit too.

Issei and Saji were crying and talking about how much they wanted to...suck on their master's nipples? Ise wants to suck Buchou's...wait, what are nipples? Is it a food you can suck on? I look up at Dee from my place on her lap.

"Dee? What are nipples? Do you have nipples? Can I suck on yours?" I said loudly, causing everyone to swivel around to face the two of us. Dee's face was red again, steam was coming from her ears and her eyes seemed to glaze over for a bit. Ise was screaming in...pride? The tears from before were falling even faster now. Saji was the same.

"Kirby! I'm so proud of you! Such a man! To ask so forwardly! My teachings have paid-" He didn't get to finish because an angry Koneko-chan had punched him in the cheek and sent him into the floor, a red vein throbbed on her forehead. Was she angry?

"...Corrupting bad influence. You are the worst." Koneko-chan frowned while Kiba just sighed.

Everyone in the restaurant was staring at us...

* * *

I scratched my head while I tried to really get what happened in the last hour...

We ran into this Freed guy first, he was _really_ creepy though...like his tongue would always hang out of his mouth and he kept giving me this super scary smile, Dee was hugging me really tight the entire time.

Then some guy named...Balba? Or was it Valper? No...it was Balba...I think...

Anyway, that Balba guy was the one who made Kiba's childhood so miserable! I really didn't like him! Issei had told me to stay back because this was Kiba's fight and the best we could do was support him from afar. I really wanted to help but at least Issei let me borrow his power so we could double the power we boosted over to Kiba.

That's when Meta, Xenovia and Irina showed up...

"Ah, so this is the man you've been informing me about...Balba Galilei..." Meta said when they appeared before me, all three having their swords drawn at the old man and Freed. My eyes widened when I saw them arrive.

"Meta!" I called after him, he barely turned to look at me before facing forward once more. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello...Kirby. We are here to apprehend this man, who has turned on the church and sided with the one who has stolen the Excalibur fragments." Meta explained as Xenovia turned to him.

"We haven't the time, Meta Knight. We need to chase after them both now!" Xenovia exclaimed, during our short talk, both of the enemies had run away! When did that happen?! Before I really took notice, Xenovia, Irina and Meta were after him.

"Hold on! I have my score to settle with Balba! I'm coming too!" Kiba yelled as he took off after them, Meta was here though! I had to follow after him!

"Me too! Wait up!" I ran after them,I could hear Dee calling after me as I went but I didn't care! I had to get my friend back!

* * *

Damn Kirby! Damn Kiba! And damn those three holy sword wielders!

Because of them WE were the ones left to take Buchou's beating! And she puts magic into her spanks! For all _one-thousand_ of them!

I bet if Kirby were here, Buchou wouldn't even bother hitting HIM! Damn cute kids always get with EVERYTHING!

"C'mon Ise! We're not done yet! You still have 300 more to go!" Buchou called out from behind me, causing me to shiver in fear. Why was I the one on my hands and knees?! I'm the man!

DAMN IT!

* * *

 **Four months? I am SO sorry for the delay! For some reason this chapter was INCREDIBLY hard to write from Kirby's point of view! Hopefully, I won't take another four months...  
**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Note for the future: I may or may not start creating custom copy abilities in the future... ;)**


	9. Go Kirby! Beat the Fallen Angel Leader!

**This chapter's fight works well Kirby battle music. Rainbow Curse's Final Boss music is recommended**.

* * *

After the wonderful sight of seeing both Asia and Buchou in nothing but aprons, and thus having wonderful, _wonderful_ dreams as a result of that, the last thing I was expecting today was having an encounter with one of the Fallen Angel leaders.

Kokabiel, the one who actually appears in the Bible! One of the Grigori's strongest! Oh, why did the days as of late have to suck?! Kokabiel had just dropped a bruised, beaten, and bloody Shidou Irina into my arms, I felt dread welling up in my stomach at the sight. She was with Kiba, Kirby, Xenovia and Meta-san, right? Why did Kokabiel have her? _How_ does he have her? Looking over at Buchou's face, I saw the worry on her face as well, she was probably worrying herself sick about Kirby and Kiba, as am I. The only reason I can keep calm is because I know that those two are strong as hell, they wouldn't go down without a fight.

Doesn't stop me from worrying though...

"She snuck into my base along with four others. Sadly, they escaped my grasp. A pity, the pink one seemed to be bursting with power...power that I'd love to challenge." Crap, I can tell that "pink one" he's referring to is Kirby. I've seen him fight some strong people but even I'm not sure how him vs Kokabiel would end, this is a leader of the Fallen Angels. Like I said, I'm sure he wouldn't just lay down and take it but I'm not sure if he could win either...

"Asia!" I called her over to come heal Irina, I breathed out a sigh of relief upon seeing Asia's healing working its magic and Irina's wounds begin to close up and disappear. I looked over at Buchou once more. She was glaring intensely at Kokabiel, an arrogant grin was sent back at her from his aerial perch.

"What is it that you want?" Buchou asked, I could tell she was NOT in the mood for jokes, judging by how a thin layer of magic surrounded her body. If possible, the grin on Kokabiel's stretched out even further, a mad glint was in his eye and I honestly felt fear running up my spine...

"I'm glad you asked, Gremory Heiress. You see, I'll be using that little school of yours as my base to reign havoc throughout this entire town. If all goes well, then your older brother Lucifer should come running right?" Kokabiel told us his plan and it honestly made me believe this guy was really stupid! He WANTS Sirzechs to come over and kick his ass?! What kind of plan is that?

Buchou seemed to be thinking along the same lines as I was, "Are you insane?! Do you want a war to break out between Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels?!"

"That's the plan exactly." He replied in a heartbeat and it was then I realized...

This guy was some sort of war maniac...

"I want a battle where the younger sisters of both Lucifer and Leviathan are present! I want the carnage and chaos on a true battlefield! Your school shall provide just that." He was crazy...no doubt about it...

"Isn't the boss just the best? That craziness of his is just lovely!" I shivered when the voice of Freed Zelzan reached my ears. Don't tell me he's with Kokabiel! This whole scenario is just getting worse and worse!

I really didn't want to fight someone who was armed with FOUR Excaliburs! That's just ridiculous! Sadly, those two had taken off to the school just after Freed had arrived and now...we have to go after them...

* * *

The Occult Research Club stood just outside of Kuoh along with the Student Council, a barrier was being set up to prevent any severe damage from leaking out into the city. Our opponent was Kokabiel after all, he was on a completely different level from any of us...

Reinforcements from Sirzechs-sama were supposed to arrive to help us in about an hour...we'd have to hold off until then. Grah! Why does life have to be so difficult? All I've ever wanted is titties! Why can I never have that!?

Now we're faced with Cerberus...Guard-dog of the Underworld...we had already begun to deal with one but another had soon made itself known! That was when Xenovia had made herself known and jumped in to finish one of them off! But now I was curious...if she was here then where were Kiba and Kirby?

It was only when we tried to finish off the other Cerberus did Kiba himself appear, trapping it with his Sword Birth so that Akeno-San could finish it! That was probably one of her strongest attacks yet! Amazing!

"Take this Kokabiel!" I blinked when I heard Buchou fire off a shot of her Power of Destruction at Kokabiel. However, this was an amazingly powerful shot! Kokabiel can't even dream about avoiding...that...

He blocked and redirected it with only one hand! Are you serious?! What kind of monster is he?!

"It's finally complete!" I heard Balba Galilei exclaim from his place beside Freed...who was holding up some weird glowing sword. "The Excaliburs have combined! Here devil filth! Face the ultimate holy weapon!" You've gotta be kidding me! That looks dangerous...a bit too dangerous for me to get too close to...

I heard a swish of a cape, followed by a clang and I realized that Meta-san had arrived! He had managed to force Freed to take a step back with a sword strike. Where did he come from though? It's like he just appeared out of thin air!

"A sword is only as good as the person wielding it. To me, you are no threat as I am not a devil! Now come, let us cross blades!" Meta-san exclaimed, pointing his Holy Sword at Freed, who licked his lips in his usual creepy way...

"You really think so? I've been itching for a chance to spill the blood of something other than a shitty devil!" Freed almost hungrily exclaimed, holding up his Excalibur hybrid. Meta-san tensed himself for battle even as Kiba and Xenovia stepped to either side of him.

"I have a bone to pick with Balba...but I won't argue against your support!" Kiba held a demonic sword before him, ready for battle.

"As I've been doing prior, I will assist you Meta Knight." Xenovia said, hefting her Excalibur Destruction in an offensive stance. Seeing these three skilled swordsmen makes me almost feel sorry for Freed, these three on one side can't be easy to defeat...

...Now all that's missing is...

"HA!" A blur shot towards Kokabiel from above...that blur was pink...Kirby! Kirby had come down on Kokabiel in his Sword form, the green hat sitting atop his head and...a sword in both hands now! Could he always do that?! Kirby was pressing both of his swords against a spear of light that Kokabiel had summoned right before Kirby had slammed into him. It looked like a really decisive struggle! I saw Kirby suddenly kick off of Kokabiel before flipping back and expanding his wings.

This was one of the few times I've seen Kirby with a serious look on his face. He must know how dangerous our opponent is...

Buchou and the others looked up at Kirby in shock and disbelief, "Kirby! What are you doing?! You can't fight him, he's above you!" Buchou screamed in concern for her other Rook, Koneko-chan stared up in extreme concern but remained silent.

I hear footsteps run up behind me and...Kirby's girlfriend is beside me holding her Spear and looking up at Kirby with a mixture of happy, angry and worried. "There you are..." It looks like she's been looking for Kirby since he left before...at least now she's breathing all heavy and I can see her breasts slowly moving up and down in a hypnotic trance...

Gah! Battle! Battle! Battle!

* * *

Meta, Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina had warned me that this guy was really strong...I'm gonna have to be really careful with this...

"You're one of the fools that escaped me...yes, you were the strong one. The one I sensed an unreal amount of magic power coming from." This guy was staring me with really creepy eyes...I kinda don't want to fight him just because of that...but he's putting my friends in danger! I have to fight!

"Why are you doing this?" I wanted to know, he was trying to kill my friends. Why?

"A war, I'm going to start one and shatter this false peace between the factions!" He started laughing madly and I tightened the grip on my swords.

"You want to start a war? But that'll just hurt people..." I remember Meta explaining what war was to me a long time ago and I know that it was a war that made the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils start hating each other from Buchou. He wants to start that again...

"Death comes with war, you naïve child! You cannot understand the thrill and stimulation of fighting with your life on the line! Killing for your side and spilling your enemy's blood!" He smiled, showing off his scary, sharp teeth.

"I don't want to!" He flew at him and slashed again but he brought up his light spear and blocked me. I backed off before charging up my swords, "I don't want to fight other people just to kill them! That's not right!" I yelled as I slashed at him, sending two crescent beams at him. He twirled his spear again and negated them, once again I flew straight at him, spinning myself into a buzz saw as I went. I slammed into him with all my momentum, after bouncing off of his spear, I gripped my swords tightly and started furiously slashing at him with both, my swords became a blur as Kokabiel dodged or blocked every slash. He didn't even look tired!

"You are indeed powerful, but you don't meet my expectations." He flung his foot forward and hit me in my stomach!

"WAH!" I cried as I flew into the side of Kuoh Academy, I groaned when I felt the Sword ability forced out of me from his attack. Ouch, that one really hurt...it's been a while since I've been hit that hard...

I felt my body fall forward and dislodged itself from the hole Kokabiel had made using my body as his tool, I grunted when I felt myself smack against the ground. I placed my palms against the ground and pushed myself to my knees, looking up and glaring at Kokabiel. This guy was way stronger than Riser ever was...that Sword was the only thing I had, I need something else to copy...

I felt someone's hand land on my shoulder, I turned around to see Dee smiling at me, "Dee!" I exclaimed.

"Need some help?" She asked me, holding her Spear for me to take. I smiled at her and took it into my hand, feeling the head tie wrap around my head and a perfect replica of Dee's spear appear in my other hand. I stood up, feeling a bit of energy flood into my system. Dee stood with me, glaring up at Kokabiel alongside me and I felt even more energy build up inside me. Having her there...it really fills me with determination...I feel like I can't lose!

"Are you ready, Dee? This guy's tough..." I warned her, but she smiled at me again, taking my hand in hers and interlocking our fingers.

"You bet."

* * *

I watched with a sad smile behind my mask as Rias Gremory's knight, who I had grown to know as Yuuto Kiba, reconciled with the precious people of his past. Truthfully, my mental fortitude towards hating Devils was progressively waning, it had already been weakened by the sheer fact that Kirby was one himself. It took me time to realize that Devils aren't inherently evil beings, I have seen them to be greedy but not evil or malicious. Kirby is the purest a devil could possibly be after all. I couldn't, in good conscience, witness Yuuto seeing his deceased loved ones and still hold him as a bad person. From the corner of my eye, I could tell Xenovia was thinking similar thoughts.

I felt...happy when I saw him gain closure and turn his previous hatred and bitterness towards the world into power. He achieved, what I heard the perverted brunette man from before mutter, Balance Breaker, forming the Sword of Betrayal. A Holy-Demonic Sword.

That was the final push I needed...the fact that such a thing was even possible. For the holy and demonic to become one...I smiled as my mind went to my surrogate younger brother. What was I thinking? Calling Kirby my enemy? Please, as if I could've fooled myself into truly believing such nonsense. Kirby's much too pure to ever commit something cruel or evil. I crossed eyes with Yuuto, who saw where I was looking, he nodded at me and gave me the go ahead. I'm sure he'll be fine, this fit is for him after all.

"Go. I know you want to help him as well." Yuuto told me, gesturing to Kirby as I felt my lips stretch into a small smile. Xenovia was smiling at me as well and so, with a flourish of my cape, I vanished from my place, reappearing next to Kirby and Dee a moment later. Kirby looked over to me, astonished, before I lifted my mask slightly to show my smile.

"I assume you require my assistance?" I asked him, my smile grew along with his as his eyes lit up. Dee had given a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you've finally come to your senses, Meta." She smiled at me as Kirby walked up to me and nodded like the excited child that he was.

"Yeah! Now I know I can't lose! Not with both Dee and Meta with me!" I heard him exclaim before he turned up to our enemy and grinned, I felt a similar grin stretch my own face as I lowered my mask once more. "They'll always be with me!" Kirby...

...I'm proud of you. You've really grown.

* * *

Here we go! I looked to my left and right sides, both Dee and Meta beside me. I pointed up at Kokabiel with a grin on my face, "The three of us together are gonna smash you!" He smirked down at me and crossed his arms.

"You truly believe two more ants will truly increase your chances? If you so truly believe, prove it to me! Give me a battle that I shall not soon forget!" He laughed as he brought out his light spear, the three of us got ready to charge at him. I held my spear tightly.

"If that's what you want!" I yelled as we pushed off towards him, Meta had vanished from where he was, reappearing behind Kokabiel while swinging for his neck. The fallen angel boss ducked underneath the swing before twisting around trying to slash at Meta with his spear, only to find them Meta had vanished again. Dee threw three replicas of her spear at Kokabiel, but he twirled his own light spear and deflected them all. I narrowed my eyes as I came down from above with my spear in hand, my entire body spiraling as I held the spear below me, the tip ready to tear into Kokabiel, but I frowned when he moved to the side at the last moment and avoided me.

Thinking quickly, I swiveled around and tossed my spear at him from right beneath him. I don't think he was expecting it, because I managed to graze his shoulder with my spear, causing blood to fly. I cheered when I saw that I had finally done some damage to him!

"I hit him!" I cast my eyes to the side and I saw Buchou and the others staring in shock from far away. Although, they all seemed really scared all of a sudden. What—

I felt myself cough up blood when Kokabiel slammed a fist into my stomach and sent me rocketing towards the ground.

"KIRBY!" I heard both Dee and Meta yell my name and look back to me. That punch was strong enough to force Spear out of me and then completely shatter it...every attack from this guy seems to be able to do that...

Before I could hit the ground, I felt a pair of arms catch me and hold me like a wife would be held by her husband. I looked up and saw Koneko-chan holding me, her face was as blank as it usually was but I could see a small smile.

"...I want to help you too, Kirby-kun." She said and set me down on my feet, I wobbled for a minute but held onto Koneko-chan for support. I smiled at her and copied her, feeling another rush of energy as Fighter's head tie wrapped around my forehead. I looked over to Xenovia and Kiba, only find Kiba with a new sword, a cool looking one, and Xenovia with a really big, blue one in her hands. Wow...I wonder if that could...no, I don't think so...apparently it was a legendary sword called Durandal from what Xenovia was saying. I wonder though, what would happen if I copied it?

Shaking my head, Koneko-chan and I leaped up to where Dee and Meta were waiting for us. Dee turned to Koneko-chan and smiled at her.

"Don't go dragging us down, Koneko." Dee told her with a smile that Koneko-chan returned and nodded. When we were about to jump back up at Kokabiel we stopped when we saw he had stabbed that Balba guy from before through the stomach. But...why? Weren't they working together?

"Of course you would figure it out, Balba. You are a genius of course." Kokabiel turned back to us. "I hope you realize it will take more than just you four to defeat me. My power exceeds all of yours after all." I was about to reply but I felt a hand land on top of my head and saw Ise looking down at me with a smile.

"There's more than just them!" Ise yelled up at Kokabiel as both Buchou and Akeno-senpai landed beside me as well. Kiba had appeared as well along with Xenovia, both holding up their swords, ready to fight. Buchou walked in front of me and sent a heated glare up at Kokabiel.

"Ise's right! When you fight one from my peerage..." She swept her hand over all of us, "You fight _all_ from my peerage and even beyond!" Buchou exclaimed, referring to Meta, Dee and Xenovia. I felt the smile on my face grow even wider, the friends I have, the friends I've made...the family I'm a part of...I'll be glad to fight with them!

Like before, I pointed up at Kokabiel, "Forget what I said before. Three of us aren't gonna beat you...ALL of us are gonna SMASH you!" I could feel everyone's love, their feelings, their drive, their determination...I could feel it as a part of me too, giving me strength. All of our hearts, combined as one against someone who threatens us! "We are Rias Gremory's peerage!" I yelled again.

Kokabiel scoffed, "You are, eh?" He pointed at Ise. "Then take the Sekiryuutei's power and transfer it. Use the power of the Boosted Gear to make this an interesting fight for me." Buchou glared at him once more.

"Are you playing with us? We'll make you soon regret it!" She exclaimed before turning to Ise.

"Yeah!" He replied as he held hands with Buchou, transferring his power to her and causing her power to spike. I then saw Buchou charge up a huge ball of the Power of Destruction, I mean it was HUGE! She shot it at Kokabiel but he placed both of his hands out and seemed to stop it in place before deflecting it. No way...that thing was huge! Really powerful too!

Narrowing my eyes, I smacked a hand against Ise's shoulder and added his Boosted Gear to my Fighter.

 **[BOOST!]**

My version of the boost sounded out as energy flooded my system, causing my hair to whip about wildly before I leaped up at Kokabiel, charging a burning flame into my fist. I looked to corner of my eye and saw Akeno-senpai charging up some of her Holy Lightning, I narrowed my eyes as I thought of something.

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

My power ups sounded out even more as I got closer to Kokabiel, the flame on my hand growing even more. I reached up to the smirking Kokabiel and threw my flaming fist forward, he caught the punch in his palm. I threw my leg up, it flaming too as he caught it with his other hand, I cast a look back at Akeno-senpai before using my free leg to kick off of Kokabiel. Just as I did, Akeno-senpai's Holy Lightning slammed into him from above! I smiled at the sight before blinking when I saw that it didn't even make him flinch.

"No way!" I exclaimed, Akeno-senpai seemed shocked too. I blinked when Xenovia came charging at him from the front, Kiba came from side, while Meta had appeared right behind him. All three of them slashed at him, but before I could blink, he had twisted around and kicked all three of them back. Dee and Koneko-chan went running at him, Koneko-chan folded her hands and let Dee step on them before she sprung her up high above Kokabiel. Koneko-chan herself leaped up at him as Dee came spiraling down on him, much like I had done earlier. Without much effort, he grabbed Dee's spear and yanked her, using her momentum to slam her into Koneko-chan and send them both flying into the ground.

 **[BOOST! BOOST BOOST!] [BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

The sound of both Ise and my Boosted Gear sounded out at the same time as the both of us put our gauntlets together, "Are you ready, Kirby?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah!" We both started charging a Dragon Shot that started off as two separate attacks, but as they got bigger and bigger, they became one huge attack. Ise and I reared our fists back before slamming them both into the over-sized Dragon Shot! A HUGE beam of energy went flying towards Kokabiel! His face stretched into a big grin before he fully expanded his wings and with one flap...completely destroyed our attack!

"Yes! Put your power together! You can't match me otherwise!" Kokabiel exclaimed, even as I glared at him along with Ise. This guy was unreal...the only damage he'd gotten was the spear I nicked him with from earlier! And that didn't even seem to bother him that much! My eyes widened when I saw Koneko-chan jump up behind him, it looked she had him good! However...I felt a burning rage when his wings shot out sharpened feathers and cut Koneko-chan up! Sending her falling to the ground, bloody and bruised.

"KONEKO!" I could hear everyone yell out.

"Naïve." Kokabiel said as I ran as fast as I could to where Koneko-chan fell, I glared up at Kokabiel. This...was the second time I've had to hold a hurt Koneko-chan in my arms...

I swear...this is gonna be the last time!

In her rage, Buchou had sent her Power of Destruction at Kokabiel, which smacked away easily. I was surprised when an angry Dee sprinted as fast as she could at Kokabiel, holding her spear out.

"I'll make you pay for hurting my friend!" So Dee and Koneko-chan ARE friends...they just fight a lot...

Dee started stabbing rapidly at Kokabiel, only for him to weave his way around each one before rearing his leg and slamming his knee into Dee's stomach! He then brought the other leg back and kicked her across the cheek, sending her crashing into the ground in a heap. The anger I was feeling before only got much stronger, but when I saw what Kokabiel was doing, I felt more scared than anything...

I set Koneko-chan down and just let my body move!

* * *

My body...it aches all over...this man is way too strong for us...but I was so angry. Koneko and I may fought over Kirby a lot but...she's still a close friend of mine and seeing her so hurt absolutely enraged me. It seems it was that way with the others.

I had barely gotten myself to a kneeling position before I saw Kokabiel with a light spear in his hand and aiming for me! I need to move right now but my body...I can't move it! Oh no no no! This is bad! I grit my teeth, I had never gotten to tell Kirby exactly how I felt about him...we never got the chance to get married or...or have kids or a family...this is so unfair! We never even found the boss! Who knows where he is now!? Meta...you better watch over Kirby in my stead...

I looked down at the ground and waited for the end...

I gasped when I saw a familiar pair of shoes stop in front of me before I heard the sound of skin being pierced. No...please tell me it isn't so...I looked up with wide eyes and my fears were confirmed when I saw Kirby standing in front of me...

With a spear of light stabbed through his left shoulder...

I watched in horror as he coughed up blood and fell to his knees, both the power of the Sekiryuutei and his Fighter ability leaving him. Wasting no time, I scrambled over to his side, tears already falling from my eyes as I held him.

"...Why? Why would you do something like this?" I asked him, I could tell his left arm was basically dead. He smiled at me with that smile of his.

"Why wouldn't I?" He simply asked me, as my eyes overflowed with tears, before I knew it, everyone from Rias Gremory's peerage plus Meta and Xenovia were surrounding us. Their faces stretched into worry.

"Kirby, are you alright?" His master asked him, as to which he nodded before shakily standing to his feet, getting out of my grasp. He turned to Xenovia and smiled.

"Hey, do you mind if I touch your sword for a second?" Xenovia stared at him oddly for a moment.

"Well, you're a devil and the Durandal already dislikes all who aren't meant to wield it." In response to this, Kirby merely shrugged and kept his smile on his face.

"I only need to touch it and try something..." He told her as she blinked before hesitantly holding it out for him. I don't like this idea, that's a Holy Sword, who knows what that'll do to him? I looked to my right and saw Meta looking at Kirby, from his eyes I could tell he had figured something out, but what?

I watched as Kirby flashed brightly, an even longer version of his green hat appeared on his head, a star at the very end. It seemed to wave behind him with almost a mind of its own. On the sides of the rim, were wing-like attachments and at the very center of the hat was a bright, glowing star.

In Kirby's hand was a bigger version of the sword he used when he had his Sword ability, Kirby had the rare, extremely serious expression on his face that I've only seen him wear when he was using...

Ultra Sword!

* * *

I watched as Kirby powered up into his Ultra Sword form, what I know to be one of Kirby's strongest forms. He glared up at our enemy, his right hand gripping his Ultra Sword tightly. I know Kirby was intending to finish Kokabiel with his next strike and I fully believed he could do that. I couldn't stop myself from smiling when I saw all of Rias Gremory's peerage place their hands on his back and shoulders.

"Go get him, Kirby!" Issei Hyoudou grinned at him.

"Finish him off, Kirby-kun." Yuuto smiled at him as well.

"I know you can do it, Kirby-kun!" Asia Argento cheered him on.

"Make this detestable Fallen Angel suffer." Himejima Akeno smiled sadistically, I had learned from Yuuto that this woman was a serious sadist.

Dee walked over and kissed his cheek, "You better beat this guy. We have a lot to talk about after this." She sounded stern and watched Kirby grin sheepishly, I found myself amused at their relationship.

Finally, Rias Gremory smiled, "We're all behind you." She said as Kirby turned back at her with a smile.

"Thank you, Buchou." I walked over and placed my hand atop his head, he looked over at me with wide eyes as I smiled at him behind my mask.

"Go." I simply told him as he nodded, giving me a determined grin, he spread his devil wings and shot up after Kokabiel. He held his sword behind him as he neared.

"What a touching moment you all shared. When the flames of war reignite, I hope you will all have more like that over you comrades' fallen bodies." He smirked as I saw Kirby narrow his eyes.

"We won't have to, because I'm gonna beat you before I let anything like that happen!" Kirby yelled in defiance as help held the Ultra Sword behind him and let it expanded once, twice, three times!

 **[BOOST!] [TRANSFER!]**

We looked over to Hyoudou Issei to see him transferring his power to Kirby, causing the sword to grow even more! The tip was now touching the sky from how big it had gotten.

Kokabiel watched the sword above him with the eyes of an excited battle maniac, "Yes! Make this worthwhile, Rook of Rias Gremory!" Kirby's eyes narrowed even further.

"Then HERE!" Kirby screamed as he brought the mega-sized Ultra Sword down on Kokabiel. The Fallen Angel leader made the two biggest light swords possible and had managed to hold Kirby back, "I won't give you the chance to hurt my friends! KOKABIEL!" Kirby screamed as his sword broke through the Kokabiel's blade, stunning him before Kirby cut through. Silence prevailed as no one moved an inch, Kokabiel was frozen still, his eyes widened in a pained fashion before he looked over to Kirby.

"You...are one of the strongest enemies I've had the pleasure of facing...Rook of Rias Gremory..." Kokabiel choked out before we all saw the slash that cut through his body. Blood exploded from the wound as Kokabiel fell from the sky, or rather, he began to before a white light streaked in and grabbed his fallen body.

Who was that?

* * *

Who the hell is that?! His armor...it's just like the Boosted Gear Scale Mail...I can feel a cold chill run up my spine. It took me a minute to figure out but this guy must be...the Vanishing Dragon...

"Hm...interesting...so you managed to defeat Kokabiel huh?" He questioned Kirby who glared at him and raised his now normal sized sword.

"Do you wanna fight us too?" Kirby asked as the Hakuryuukou laughed, a laugh that intensified the chill up my spine.

"One day, I want to fight _you_! I can tell you're powerful, you would give me a good fight, unlike the Sekiryuutei down there." Hey! He was taking a jab at me! That White Dragon jerk! "However, Azazel wants Kokabiel's body, so I'll be taking it off your hands now." He turned his gaze down to me, " I'll be back for you, Sekiryuutei. Just remember...my name is Albion."

 **[We shall return for you red one.]**

 **[I'll be waiting, Albion.]**

Ddraig and the White Dragon said to one another. So that really is the Hakuryuukou! He smiled at me one last time.

"Get stronger rival-kun. Then we can have our battle." He turned to Kirby. "The same to you." He then shot off in a bright white light. Man...I have to fight that guy one day...

But that's not important right now! Looks like Kirby had used up whatever energy he had left and started falling! I felt my worry ease up when Meta-san appeared and caught him.

"Take it easy now, Kirby. You've done well." I smiled, it seemed those two were really like brothers...

* * *

I watched the end of the battle with a smile on my face. Kirby truly had grown since we had last fought one another. And now it seems he has a rivalry with Albion's new host. I laughed to myself, it seems Albion got stuck with a battle-freak. Alas, I am glad I was not turned into a Sacred Gear myself. I, Crowned Dragon Landia, would only give my assistance to four people.

Three of them are standing right below me. Perhaps next time I'll lend my assistance...

But I know Kirby won't need it.

* * *

 **I bet you were expecting me to hold this off till like December or something. Well I didn't! Hope you're all happy! Anyway, yeah...Kokabiel fight, been planning this one for a while. Because seriously, in an arc mostly about swords, Ultra Sword HAD to come one somewhere! What better place than here?**

 **Anyway, I genuinely enjoyed writing this one. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **So...anybody excited for Planet Robobot? Cuz I can't wait! I have plans to possibly incorporate some elements from that game when it releases and I get to play it. Hope you all look forward to it!**

 **Now. Ja ne!**


End file.
